Destined
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Peter and Olivia were meant to be together, but is it more than that? Was their meeting just coincidence? Or was it destined? Post 6B and spoilers for Subject 13. This was written with some assistance by Caithrine Glidewell.
1. Morning After

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

A/N: I want to thank Caithrine Glidewell with her constant encouragement with this and helping when I needed help.

* * *

Olivia woke to a hand in her hair; she smiled and turned over to see Peter looking at her.

"Morning Beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her, Olivia let out a giggle that neither expected. "I never thought I'd see the day Olivia Dunham giggled."

"Shut up." She kissed him again and smiled when pulled her towards him, his intent very clear. "As much as I'd like to continue and we will soon, I need you to check to see if Walter is here."

"Trying to sneak out, I thought it was my job?"

She smiled and eyed him, "I'll make it up to you, I pro..." Her phone rang and she reached over to grab it, still on top of Peter and with his hand running up and down her bare back she couldn't keep a smile off her face. "Dunham? Yes sir of course, no I'll collect the Bishops and we'll meet you at the airport," she moved away as Peter muzzled her neck but shook her head with a smile. She mouthed to get dressed and get Walter if he was there. Peter kissed her head and shoulder before leaving the bed and Olivia. "Of course sir I will make sure their attire is appropriate. Logan at 11:15, understood."

* * *

Peter walked back over in sweats and sat down as she hung up. "What's the occasion?"

She smiled, "we're going to meet the president, he wants to see us all. Broyles said he'd pick up Astrid but we have to be at the airport at 11:15 so since we have less than three hours I have to go home to change."

Peter nodded and kissed her, "I'll find Walter a suit, I think we bought one for him last year." He chuckled, "guess its best I say nothing at all unless asked."

"Remember when we met, that file...well I lied, he'll have it."

"You're serious?"

She shook her head and pinched his side causing him to squirm. "No, you're just an easy mark." Olivia laughed and Peter began tickling her, she shrieked at his assault and both began laughing.

Looking up at him she smiled and kissed him, "you're right, it is beautiful and I want it every day."

"I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

* * *

"Peter!" The door flew open and they both looked to see Walter starring at them. "Oh I didn't realize."

"Walter, turn around and go back out, shut the door and go get a shower...we have a case."

"Meeting."

"My apologies, a meeting at the White House so look your best."

* * *

Walter was gone within seconds and both began chuckling. "That was..."

"Probably the worst timing since the time he decided to walk in on me while using the restroom in public."

She smiled and kissed him, "no use in sneaking out, make me coffee?"

"Anything you want, black with one sugar coming up." He gave her a kiss, a long and leisurely one. "You're like a drug, addicting and worth the life I'm giving up."

"I can get expensive too."

"Liar, you like simple things." Peter left her but not before picking up her suit from the floor and laying it out.

* * *

Olivia smiled and began to get dressed; she could honestly admit that if it turned out to be a mistake, which she doubted it would, it would be the best one she made in her entire life.

Heading downstairs with her coat on her arm and blazer still unbuttoned, she found Peter in the kitchen pouring coffee into a travel mug.

"Hey."

He handed her the coffee and placed the sugar bowl beside her. "Morning Beautiful."

"What happened to sweetheart?"

"I thought you hated that, I stopped because you gave me a death glare every time I used it."

She smiled, "not a death glare."

"Okay, well whatever glare it was it clearly said 'call me that again and I'll shoot you' so out of self-preservation I stopped."

She chuckled and looked up at him, "start again, I will be back in an hour and a half to pick you up. No drugs and nothing that could be considered illegal."

"And be arrested at the White House? Not a chance Sweetheart. I'll see you later."

Olivia leaned up and kissed him, touching his chin before smiling and left.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


	2. White House and Lunch

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

She does the unexpected and kisses him in public and in front of Walter when she picked them up. "Walter looks good but your tie could use work." She quickly went about fixing his tie.

"No offense because you look stunning but what's with the dress?"

"Broyles said to wear a dress and a skirt didn't count, I'm supposed to lose the suit."

Peter turned his head towards the stairs, "Walter we need to go, please come downstairs." He looked at Olivia, "I'm sorry about this, he was ready to walk out the door and then apparently he forgot something."

"Walter is being Walter except he's more sane this week." She patted his chest upon finishing, "so are you ready to meet the president?"

"Well he'd hate playing golf with me, when you're a master in physics plus a contradiction to them...he'd lose every time."

"Stop being such an ass."

"It's who I am, take or leave it Sweetheart."

She smirked, "tough choice. How long do I have to decide?"

He pulled her to him, careful of her dress and kissed her. "Forever."

* * *

"Are you two ready or are you planning to have sex before we leave?" Walter stood feet away by the stairs.

"Walter get in the car." Peter watched the man leave and pinched his nose. "I'm sorry, he's been more careful with words but...if anything is said I apologize ahead of time."

"We'll handle it if something is said but I don't want to hide what we have and we've proven to work without letting our personal lives get in the way. Broyles won't say anything and we always manage to explain away something Walter says. You aren't John or Lucas...this isn't meant to be hidden."

"It isn't to be flaunted either and with Walter that's bound to happen."

Olivia eyed him, "when you were with her, was he discrete?"

"Surprisingly so."

"Tell him that's what we need, that level of privacy."

Leaning down, Peter kissed her again. "I will do my best."

"We should go."

* * *

The flight took one hour, Olivia found herself under a lecture of dos and don'ts, mainly for the benefit of Walter and Peter but she listened anyways.

"We will be meeting in a situation room to prevent issues. Peter I understand your father's ability to keep things confidential is limited at best so I expect half of his statements of things seen will be taken as nonsense, you on the other hand..."

"I can save you some time; Olivia gave me the lecture in the car. Anything I've seen was never seen; anything I heard was never heard and keep my mouth shut till spoken to."

"Good."

* * *

They got to the White House and it went surprisingly well, Olivia found herself having to explain the other side but was reassured by Peter's hand on her knee as he urged her to continue. Walter had to tell the truth and Peter's loyalties were questioned, that alone had been an easy choice.

Being lead through the White House was an experience and of itself, they were lead to the West Wing, the back exit having been blocked for classified reasons. Peter had to make sure Walter stayed on track and didn't wonder off. Olivia was on one side of him and Peter on the other, both directing him.

"This way agents, Mr. and Dr. Bishop." They were lead into the Situation Room and asked to sit, it appeared as if the room had been set up, photos of cases on the screens and data tablets on the table in front of each chair.

The sat down where instructed and Peter had to quickly fix Walter's chair so it didn't spin, much to the humor of one of the secret service agents who had to assist. Olivia was talking with Broyles through the ordeal; neither found it all that odd and was just a normal thing in their life of dealing with Walter.

* * *

They stood as the president walked in, Obama shook Broyles' hand. "Good to see you again Phillip, I believe I owe you a ten for last week's game."

"Don't worry about it, may I introduce…"

Obama smiled, "our guardian and protector in this war, Agent Olivia Dunham." He shook her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Olivia, I've been informed of your situation a few months back and be assured there is compensation coming."

"That's not necessary sir but I'd like to talk to you about Fringe Division and our need for new agents, perhaps more funding."

"And we will," he moved to Peter and Walter. "Peter Bishop, I have to say hearing about you has me questioning your loyalties. Why are you here, why stay when your home is there?"

Peter eyed him, "I stay where I belong, who I belong with…besides, my biological father wants to use me to end this world…that's pretty big incentive to stay and help end it."

Obama noticed the look between Peter and Olivia but said nothing and moved on to Walter, who took his hand eagerly. "I'm Dr. Walter Bishop; it's a pleasure to meet you. The last president I met was…"

"Oh God," Peter shook his head and half the room chuckled, "Walter let's let the man get on with this meeting, you can tell him later if we have time…but I assure you sir that is not a story you want to hear."

* * *

They sat down and Obama looked at Broyles, "I'd like to ask Agent Dunham some questions if it's okay with you Phillip. Olivia, I read the report summited by you after your return, it was very vague…generalized in fact. Can you tell me what you remember about the other side?"

Olivia put her hands together, Peter's hand glided to her knee under the table and squeezed. "It's the same but different. The small things make it different, instead of driver's licenses they have these cards called a 'show me' and it is shown for everything including transportation or simple purchases. Their technology is advanced medically, they use nanites for regeneration of everything, third degree burns are nothing to them…one of their agents was burned alive and with the nanities was back in the field three months later. The time difference is six weeks to a month here…"

Silence filled the room at that, no one had taken into account the time difference, that Olivia had been there for three months while they had gotten two months. Obama nodded, "and if you'll allow us to know, what happened to you?"

Olivia bit at her lip and Peter squeezed her knee, "I woke up in a cell, it was dark…no light at all. Twice a day for two months I was taken to a community bathroom, three times I was given a meal in the dark. After two months the questions began, the more I stayed quiet the more intense it got…their methods became torture." Peter squeezed her knee again, "then the tests began, they wanted to know how I can cross over…I gave them nothing.

"Having to gain my trust to get them and not risk me staying, they forced her memories on me. I became essentially brainwashed, I became her…held her life, her career but I began to remember. My ability to remember everything did not help his case. The second time I crossed I knew…for two weeks I was myself…pretending to be her. I managed to get a message across before being captured…this time Walternate wouldn't take 'no' for an answer…he wanted my ability to cross without injury.

"The tests began again, for another two days I was a prisoner…back to where I started. Drugs every four hours, exams, they marked my body to the places they would cut. They planned a live dissection, I was going to be alive and in pain for the entire procedure till they removed my brain while my heart was still beating. I managed to escape and I made it home but if I ever was to cross over again I'd have a death threat on my head."

* * *

She became silent and steeled herself, not wanting to cry and she managed not to. Peter's hand on her knee reassuring her that he was there, she let her hand slip below the table and grasped his hand. Obama nodded, "I give you my sincerest apology Olivia for the ordeal you went through…if there's anything that I can do…"

She nodded and slid a USB drive across the table, he caught it. "That is what we need, everything I remember and everything we can use. If we're going to win a war, we have to be even with the enemy if not more advanced. Massive Dynamics helped me come up with those plans, there are lists of names that I think if similar to their counterparts will do well and technology they will never expect us to have."

The USB drive was put in and a building was scene, every floor and office exact. Semitics of technology was seen as well as photos and lists of people.

"I want to create Fringe Division, what happened in Brooklyn two days ago is only the start and if we're going to fight it we'll need help…a three man team isn't going to do it anymore."

"Consider it considered, but before we continue more on this…I'd like to know about the past."

* * *

They spoke and as they were about to leave, Broyles looked at Obama. "I could tell you wanted to say something to me."

"Bishop and Dunham…they're close, I understand the FBI has a fraternization policy…consider it void on those two. If we're going to win, we'll need our best and something tells me they are a better team together then apart."

Broyles nodded, seeing Olivia talking to Peter and he made her smile. "I'd have to agree, they connect in ways I've never seen partners connect…as if they're in each other's heads."

"Are they?"

"Not that I know and it would be hell trying to get Bishop to agree to such an experiment."

They walked over and Olivia stood straight, "sir, Mr. President."

"Olivia, thank you for coming and talking, I know it must have been difficult."

She nodded, "what doesn't hurt you makes you stronger. There's one personal thing you could do for me…my niece Ella, she's always wanted to visit the White House and I think that would be all the compensation I need…her smile."

"I'll let Phillip know the next time we play golf; I'll arrange it with my staff."

"Thank you."

He chuckled, "I'll even see if the girls are free to meet her."

Olivia nodded and looked around, "where's Walter?"

"Oh God," Peter looked out the door, "I have to find him before he ends up arrested."

Olivia and Peter split up with a secret service agent beside each, Obama eyed Broyles. "Is that normal?"

"More than you'd believe."

* * *

Broyles bought lunch much to all their surprise. They sat around talking about nonsense because for the first time the man seemed more like a friend then a boss.

"So A man walks into a bar..."

"Heard it," Olivia looked at Peter, "the joke, I've heard you tell it before."

"Not this one, anyways a man walks into a bar and orders two drinks. Says to the bartender, 'I'd like that beer lite' so the guy lives him and empty bottle and a lighter. The guy goes 'what's this for?' and the bartender says 'if you want a lite beer you have to light it yourself'."

"Don't quit your day job Bishop."

"I thought it was funny."

Olivia shook her head and smiled before laughing, "it was horrible, really horrible."

She covered her mouth as she calmed down, taking a sip of her wine.

"Says the woman who actually used a vodka bottle as a molatoff cocktail to make protestors leave a building about ready to collapse."

She shrugged, "I used what I had on hand and there was an unopened bottle in a case feet away plus you were impressed at my scientific understanding of the basic in making one quickly."

Peter shook his head and stood up, "I will be back, Walter stay here with Olivia."

He left and Olivia spoke with Walter to keep his mind off going after Peter.

* * *

A/N: Next we find out how much Walter has kept from them and that Olivia and Peter met long before Iraq and in a different world.


	3. Destiny Entwined

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

The plane ride home Peter found Olivia relaxing with his favorite book. He sat down next to her and placed something on top of the book. Olivia took it and found it was a CD of Barry White's greatest hits.

"You said you loved his music and I saw a music store next to the restaurant."

She smiled and looked at the back intently before looking at Peter with a smile. "That is just so sweet and so kind of romantic. Thank you Peter."

"Anything for you." He leaned back and looked at her. "What do you think of it?"

Olivia saved her page and looked at the cover as she closed it. "I like it so far, makes me question some things about myself already."

"It has a tendency to do that."

* * *

Walter walked over and sat down across from them, "this whiskey is perfectly aged...twenty years."

"Great, now my father is going to be drunk, not just crazy." He looked at Olivia, "want a glass?"

"That would be great."

Peter nodded and stood up, kissing her head as he did and made his way to the bar. Olivia was about to go back to her book when Walter's eyes caught hers, she closed the book and looked at him waiting for him to speak. "I didn't mean to interrupt this morning my dear, I do apologize."

"It's fine Walter, we were laughing loudly. What time did you get home last night?"

"Nina's wonderful driver brought me home, I arrived at 1:34...I knew Peter would be asleep so I just went to bed."

* * *

Olivia knew she and Peter were not asleep at one in the morning...she had gotten there at ten and they didn't fall asleep till around three since they talked for an hour or two after making love two, maybe three times...she had lost count as her brain was barely working from the ecstasy that she had still been coming down from an hour after the physical activities had stopped. She remembered he had held her as they lay talking; it was almost a whisper so she knew Walter hadn't heard them and had assumed Peter was asleep.

"I hope you two have made up."

"We have, thank you for your attempts but it was something that Peter and I had to personally deal with." His words made her mind rush back to the night before, they had made up alright. Their love making had been sweet and gentle and as if Peter had never been with any version of her, as if he had never gotten a glimpse of her in a black bra and bikini bottoms their first case together nor the ones after that. She'd seemed as much a mystery to him as he had been to her, she wanted that every chance they got because when he looked at her...in those moments he was only focused on her, she was his entire world and everything else disappeared. In those moments she wasn't an FBI agent or the Guardian or even a soldier...she was just a woman who was being cherished and loved, treasured for everything that lay inside her and that had never happened before.

"Here," Peter's voice made her look up; she accepted the tumbler of whiskey as he sat down. "Broyles says there was an incident down in Jacksonville so the plane is diverting there. Lavatory is empty if you want to change; I know you brought your bag just in case we had a case."

* * *

Olivia nodded and got up, stepping around Peter but handed him her glass and book, which he took without question. Broyles walked over as the lavatory door closed, he sat down next to Walter and looked at Peter. "How much do you know about time travel?"

"Uh, that its dangerous...a single misstep can void the future. I would also say impossible but we do the impossible every day. What happened, why time travel?"

Broyles eyed him, "a young girl came through with a young boy, when asked their names they stayed silent. I have photographs and I was hoping either Olivia or Walter could identify them." He laid out photos of the children, "do you know who these people are?"

* * *

Peter saw the picture of a young girl, blond and somehow he remembered her but he didn't know where from. Picking up the picture, "I know this girl, I can't remember where but I know her." He looked up at Walter, "do you know who she is?"

"Who?" Olivia came out and Peter handed her the picture, "where'd did this come from...this is me when I was seven."

"That's you, but I know that girl...in the photo. I can't remember where but I remember her...like a dream. How can that be you...we never met before three years ago, I would remember meeting you."

"And I'd remember you," both looked at Walter who was staring at the boy, "Walter...did you show Peter my photo as a child?"

"No, no I remember this...I remember when you disappeared. We searched everywhere for you and we assumed you had crossed over like we asked. I don't understand how this can be." He put the photo down and took the one from Olivia's hand, starring at it. "Why, how are you...you were never meant to remember that's why it's a dream to you and Olivia's trials with the Cortexiphan blinded her from it. These children," he held up both photos, "are you...when you met as children. It was by chance on the other side, shortly before Peter became sick...before I took you. You crossed over and met him in a field when he ran away from home. After I took him, I never realized that you had met so when I brought Peter to the day-care...you had an instant connection. I knew you could take Peter back and when you disappeared for three days we all thought you had, like we asked. However you returned, somehow a bond had developed...like the one you had with Nick Lane but we severed it, we had to.

"We separated you for days, subjected you to shock treatments Peter and Olivia was given Nick Lane as a partner in the studies...the psychic bond transferred. We had to separate you and in the end it did far too much damage...Peter forgot his childhood and you and you forgot everything and him, the reason we had to separate you was because of what you witnessed days ago. We feared quantum entanglement if you weren't separated...I see now that while most faded, not everything did...that's why you two are driven towards each other."

* * *

"You knew all this time that Olivia and I met as children...why didn't you tell us?"

"Memories," they looked at Olivia, "he feared memories would rise up...he was afraid of the bond. Walter how strong was it?"

He looked at them, "I can't explain it, you were...you were part of each other. His thoughts, your thoughts...as if you knew what would be thought of before it was, silent communication with not even looking at each other but Peter was never treated with Cortexiphan so we knew you had caused it Olivia...unintentionally but even more so it had to be broken. I have videos of it at the day care, I can show you. You cannot interact with them, one wrong word or gesture could change everything...I can't either but you can," he pointed to Broyles, "you'll have to question them. I will give you questions to ask but you cannot tell them anything about me or Olivia or Peter...its imperative Agent Broyles that the timelines never be changed."

* * *

A/N: Yep, younger Peter and Olivia come through...we get a glimpse of their relationship as children and not much has changed.


	4. Not Much Has Changed

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

They landed at the airbase and were met by a woman, "Mr. Bishop, Agent Dunham, Dr. Bishop...I am Cora Anders and I am in charge of the Jacksonville Experimental Campus for Massive Dynamic. The children are currently at the day care as it is familiar enough. Miss Sharp asked that I take you immediately."

The ride was short and silent, Walter handed Broyles a piece of paper. "These are the questions you must ask them."

* * *

They arrived and were taken to a classroom, Olivia and Peter stood out of sight as did Walter while Broyles joined them in watching the children. The young Olivia and Peter were talking but it was less carefree. She was laughing and pushed him before running to the other side of the room.

"Can't get me Peter."

"Wanna bet 'Livia!" He ran over and she laughed, ducking under the table before tackling him by the legs, he fell back on his elbows and looked at him. "You got me, that's cheating."

"No that's tactic...you have to learn to read someone. Their eyes, how they look at you can tell you what they plan to do. Their body, how they move can tell you what they are thinking...do that and you'll do better." She stood up and held out her hand, "I'll take you home I promise."

"Will you be there too?"

* * *

She shook her head, "I don't belong on that side."

"I belong where you are." He held up his hand and the younger Olivia touched it, smiling. "I don't want to go back...I want to stay."

Leaning in, she kissed his cheek and ran off. "You're it."

He ran after her, around tables and eventually she tripped and Peter was beside her, "Livia? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You know it's okay to be scared...you don't always have to be brave." He held out his arm and she smiled, allowing him to hug her.

She pulled back and eyed him with a smile, "you're crazy Bishop."

* * *

They ended up laughing and Peter looked at Olivia as they watched a forgotten time, she was smiling. It was like nothing changed, times were different but they were the same. He wondered how they could have ever forgotten her...it had to be a crime; Broyles chose that moment to dismiss them and to question the children.

Olivia stood in a hallway, he walked to her. "Hey...what is it?'

"How could we forget? I mean, I remember that day...this day. I remember meeting you now, you know he doesn't glimmer...you don't glimmer there. I guess that's why it's so easy for me to see you."

Peter put his hands on her arms, "hey, I'm not sure what happened or how they are here...how we are here but I watched us and we're exactly the same. I got it right the first time...where you are is where I belong. You may remember but I can't and I want to."

"I think I fell in love with you," she smiled, "as a little girl...they tore us apart...dragging us from a room and we were screaming and fighting. You bit Walter and screamed that he was taking away the only thing that was real. I remember trying to find you but I couldn't, then Nick...eventually I forgot you." She shook her head and looked away, "how could I forget?"

"Baby look at me," he pulled her chin but she closed her eyes, "I'm glimmering aren't I?" Olivia nodded and Peter kissed her head before letting go. "I'll go check on Walter while you get it under control."

* * *

A/N: Next we witness the past on video...what exactly Peter and Olivia went through after being separated.


	5. Watching the Torn

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Peter heard children screaming and he entered the room to see the video playing and Walter in front of it.

_Two children, clearly his and Olivia's younger selves, being ripped away from each other. "No, no please...Livia! Livia! She's the only thing that's real...don't take her away."_

_"Peter! Peter please, no don't...no!"_

_The video flipped to a room, it showed his younger self pacing and finally he banged on a clear window. "Let me see her, let me see Livia! LIVIA!" He banged and banged till he slid to the floor, his mother rushing in and he pushed her away. "I want to see Olivia, not you...go away and don't come back till you bring her." He gasped and touched his arm, "what was that?"_

_"What did it feel like Peter?"_

_"Like a needle...what did you do?"_

_Elizabeth looked at the camera before leaving the room; his younger self began to pace again. The video flipped again to Olivia and Nick in a room, both just talking, Nick reached over and touched her. "Don't touch me!" She pulled her arm in and got up, pushing the table away before beginning to pace, she groaned and bundled over. She began crying, "make it stop...make it stop, please!"_

* * *

Walter finally paused it and spoke, "you were connected at the molecular level, her pain was yours and yours was hers."

"What made it stop?" Olivia walked in, "what changed because you said distance didn't matter."

"We stopped Peter's heart before reviving him, the connection ended but at a cost..." Walter removed the VCR tape and placed another in, pressing play.

_

* * *

_

Young Olivia stood staring out a window, she turned and you could see that in her seven year old self she looked more like modern day Olivia. Hair off her face, clothes dull colors and more uniform, isolated and alone. Nick walked over and she turned away, "Olive you need to come eat."

_"No, leave me alone...Peter's gone."_

_"No he's not, he's just at home."_

_She turned and looked at him, "he's dead, I felt him die. HE'S DEAD SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She left and steeled herself, no tears falling. The video flipped and they found Olivia working on something, earlier Walter came over to her and sat down. "Olive?"_

_She looked up, no smile on her face. "Yes Dr. Bishop?"_

_He showed a picture of Peter, "who is this?"_

_She shrugged, "I've never seen him before...who is he?"_

_"It's Peter...you remember Peter don't you? He was your trial partner and best friend."_

_The girl went back to her work, "Nick his my best friend and trial partner, I don't know any Peter."_

_"You don't remember, Olive when was the last time you saw a tulip?"_

_"I don't know, what do they look like?" She looked at him, "I have work Dr. Bishop, I need to do it...can we talk nonsense another time?"_

_He nodded, "of course, I'm so sorry Olive...it just had to be done."_

_She looked at him and put her pencil down, she put her hands together and looked at him, every bit the Olivia of modern day. "What had to be done Dr. Bishop, I don't know what you're talking about...it's just gibberish."_

_"Nothing my dear."_

_

* * *

_

The video flipped and it showed Peter working on a puzzle, "Peter your father wants to ask you something?"

_Younger Peter looked up at the Walter on tape, "yeah Dad?"_

_"Who is this?" He showed Peter a picture of Olivia._

_"I don't know, who is she?"_

_"Olivia, your best friend...you called her Livia and you helped her. Peter do you remember her, any of it?"_

_He shook his head and went back to the puzzle, "I've never met her...she's a girl and I don't have friends that are girls."_

_"I'm sorry son, it had to be done though."_

_"Whatever, can I finish?" He looked at his father expectantly as if waiting to be left alone. _

* * *

Walter paused the tape, "the trauma you both experienced as a result of Peter's supposive death caused two separate events to occur but at the same time they had the same effect. You both forgot your childhood and each other...but the effects seem to be long lasting, conditioned into Olivia. Your repulse to touch, your clothing and serious demeanor...I fear it was not the trials but my belief it would cause damage to the worlds, my tearing you apart. I failed to see that you would have healed the worlds instead...I'm deeply sorry."

Olivia looked at Peter and he knew she was wondering how she could have changed because of a simple boy, he had never believed in love at first sight till he saw the videos and saw the evidence of their deep bond and love from childhood. She was his one and only love, given to him at childhood but ripped away before being delivered years later. Here his childhood love stood before him, his and only his...she was never another's, from her childhood she had been his so that meant that they were fated to be together.

* * *

"I need air." She left and Walter looked at Peter.

"You should go after her."

"She needs space and I'm going to give her space, I'd avoid her for the next day if I were you."

* * *

A/N: Olivia and Peter have a run in with their younger selves and young Olivia departs her wisdom on Peter.


	6. Words of Wisdom

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Peter found himself walking the halls of a place he had once walked unknowingly; he needed space too but also time to think. "Hello Peter." He turned to find the younger Olivia looking at him with a smile, "you don't remember me do you?"

"I'd never forget you Livia." He chuckled, "but to me you're a kid...we shouldn't be talking because of the timelines."

She smiled, "my Peter said that too, I came to give you a message...the Observer said only I could help you. You have to make me remember...the future me, you have to find me and have me help you. He said all is at stake and the scales have been tipped over there but they'll become even when you rekindle what was lost. Tell me 'always and forever' because it will make me remember...you're my best friend Peter. I won't remember this he said so don't worry about me messing up timelines."

* * *

"Peter!" Peter looked up to see Olivia walking over, she stopped at the sight of her younger self, who cocked her head to the side and analyzed her. "Hi."

"Hello, guess Mom was right...I will be beautiful when I grow up. I guess I do become FBI...good for me, I have to go before Peter starts looking for me." She looked past both and skipped away, but turned, "Peter don't forget what I said."

"Livia, where are you?"

"Come find me Crazy, you're it." She skipped around a corner and laughter was heard, "got you."

"You got it wrong again."

* * *

Olivia walked over to Peter, who chuckled. "You were one strange kid but no different from today...demanding, cute as hell, strong, smart, and have me following you everywhere."

"What did she tell you, what did I tell you?"

Peter sighed and looked at her, "she told me the Observer brought her back because the scales had been tipped on the other side but we can counter act it, if I get your help. I'm apparently supposed to tell you something."

"And I am too...your younger self told me to tell you something too." She smiled, "feels like out younger selves are playing matchmaker."

"Just fate, call me a cynic any day but today...I'm a realist and I'm looking at what is before me, evidence that we were meant to be. We met on the other side, we met after I came here, we met again after being separated. You came after me when I left...you died, the lively and happy Livia died when I did, this bond we had is proof we're tied by fate. I will be here always and forever Livia."

"Always and forever."

* * *

She leaned up and kissed him, Olivia pulled back when she heard giggling, they both turned to see their younger selves looking around the corner. Peter whispered to Olivia. "We could gross them out."

"And traumatize ourselves?"

"Walter has done worse then what I have in mind." He pulled her to him and kissed her, she wrapped her arm around his neck and allowed her tongue to slip past his lips. Peter eagerly kissed her and soon the sounds of 'gross' and 'that's in no way us' were heard. Footfalls were soon heard afterwards and Peter chuckled, pulling back.

"Remind me to thank myself."

"I will Sweetheart." He pulled her in the direction of the front, where everyone was.

* * *

A/N: Next we see the results of Peter and Olivia talking to their younger selves and young Olivia's wisdom.


	7. Ties Rebound

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

The team were given private barracks on the base, Astrid had been unable to even meet the president so she was in New York, having gone to Massive Dynamic at the request of Broyles.

The three bedroom barracks left them with a small situation but Walter's outburst solved that in saying Peter and Olivia were able to share as they had the night before. Both waited for Broyles to reprimand them but he just turned a blind eye and said goodnight.

Peter and Olivia settled in but only after Walter was asleep, it was if they had been together far longer than a night and day as when they went to bed they had space between them and it was a simple 'goodnight' after a kiss. No cuddle or sex, just going to sleep next to your destined partner in life, Peter relaxed only after he noticed Olivia finally sound asleep...the urge to protect was dominant in him like never before, he'd always wanted to protect her but now it wasn't a want but a necessity.

* * *

Peter woke that night at a sharp pain in his leg, he immediately looked to the side to see Olivia but she wasn't there. The bathroom door opened and she walked over to the bed, rubbing her leg before she got back in.

_**Go back to sleep.**_

_**You sure you're alright?**_

_**New house, new corners...we won't be here long but I know now not to take large turns.**_

He looked at her and leaned over, kissing he. _**Goodnight baby.**_

_**Goodnight.**_ She smiled and closed her eyes as Peter moved back to his place and watched her. Both unable to comprehend the fact that they hadn't spoken a single verbal word and experienced the same pain.

* * *

They found Walter and Broyles the next morning eating breakfast, the agent was actually discussing golf with Walter when they entered. "Morning."

"Good morning sir, is there coffee?"

"And pastries, they brought some over for us." Walter turned to look at Peter, who was making coffee and standing next to Olivia. He handed her the sugar and she flashed a smile before moving away to the pastry box, Peter turned and then turned back as Olivia pulled out two. "Peter, Olivia can I talk to you for a moment?"

They both sat down, "if it's over what I think it's over...no."

"Actually I want Olivia to ask you a question, any question at all."

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at Peter, he chuckled and shook his head. Broyles noticed too, "what question are you going to ask?"

"I believe they already asked and answered," Walter kicked Peter's leg and he groaned.

"Damn it Walter what was that for?"

Olivia bent down and rubbed her leg, "your bond is back, did you have any communication with your younger selves?"

"Yeah, she found me not the other way around and I found Olivia...she said I had to tell Olivia something. Apparently I told Olivia to tell me something and it was the same thing, just a phrase."

"That phrase was no mere phrase, it was a trigger...by both saying it you unlocked what was hidden away by years of trauma, laced together with your new physical and emotional connection...it only reinforced it."

* * *

Broyles looked at them and then at Walter, "what does this bond do?"

"Peter and Olivia developed this at childhood, I never understood how or why because it doesn't make sense. I understand now why they are so close, you had an instant friendship within days of meeting and that's because the tiny pieces of the bond still remaining were triggered. You shouldn't have this, mainly because you are from two universes...but that doesn't matter. The fact is that they are essentially the same person, they talk telepathically and not verbally and feel the same pain. No matter the distance between them, they will be linked which could be used to our advantage in this war...I suspect even if you were two universes apart it would not matter but I would prefer not to test that theory."

"I think we can all agree on that Walter, we'll just have to work on the verbal aspect of talking."

The day progressed, mainly with Walter working with Olivia and Peter while Broyles handled the younger Peter and Olivia, noticing the same thing that had occurred that morning with their modern day selves. Peter and Olivia were doing both verbal and mental exercises by Walter's instructions...leaving them exhausted that evening so they just went to bed curled up in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Next we find that younger Olivia and Peter have a more bigger part to play in the future then they even remember.


	8. A Little Hand Can Save the World

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

They were back in Boston the next day as the kids had disappeared that night, Walter remarked that it was likely they went home and not to worry. Peter dropped Olivia off at her apartment and she smiled at him. "You want to come in?"

The question was verbal but she already knew his answer, "you know why, I'll see you later." He kissed her and she smiled, touching his face.

Going inside she began to unpack her bag to wash but turned at a flare of danger, she found Walternate and her alternate there. "Hello Agent Dunham."

_**Peter...they're here.**_

_**Who?**_

* * *

She never got a chance to reply as a Taser hit her, she fell and Fauxlivia pulled her into the bedroom. She already had undyed her hair so it was blond again and pinned back the bangs, after changing she handcuffed her alternate to a chair as well as and gagging her. "Fair after what you did."

"Liv?" Peter's voice was heard and Fauxlivia looked at Walternate, a finger to his lips.

She walked out and Peter looked at her, "hey."

_**

* * *

**_

Livia?

No response came and Peter knew who the woman before him was, he pushed her into the wall and had a hand to her throat.

"Where is she, where is Olivia?"

"Peter stop, its me."

Olivia began to wake from the Taser attack and opened her eyes at a commotion, she heard Peter yelling at her alternate...demanding to know where she was. She noticed Walternate looking at her.

_**Peter...I'm in the bedroom tied up. He's here with me...Walternate.**_

* * *

Peter looked at the woman he had by the throat, "you bring that bastard here and harm her, come on." He turned her around and held her by the throat, walking slowly to the bedroom. Olivia looked at him with wide eyes, _**Peter!**_

_**I'm here baby, where's your gun?**_

_**They took it off of me, I don't know.**_

He noticed her alternate's gun and pulled it from her waist, pushing her towards Walternate and pointed the weapon at them as he began to untie Olivia. She rubbed her wrists after undoing the gag. "I'm fine."

"I know," he touched her shoulder and walked over as Olivia stood up, "you had a lot of a gull to come here."

Fauxlivia chuckled, "saving the damsel in distress, you really can't help yourself."

* * *

It was a distraction and seconds later the gun was knocked out of his hands and he was kicked in the stomach, they looked over to see Olivia bent over as was Peter. She immediately steeled herself and stood up, she grabbed the gun that hadn't been picked up and pointed it at them, "don't even think about trying that again"

"Ironic, you coming after him again."

_**She's baiting you Livia.**_

_**I know, I did the same thing to her when we met...except I begged for her help thinking she was like me. I was wrong, we only share looks and DNA, nothing else.**_

"Tell me something Peter," Fauxlivia eyed her as she spoke, "was she any better in bed?"

"I won't even attempt to answer that." He groaned as he stood up, "why the hell are you here...I made it clear if you ever came back I'd kill you."

She shrugged, "couldn't help myself and killing me..." she stopped and stared at the door.

* * *

Peter and Olivia both looked to see their younger selves, they were holding hands.

"What the hell am I doing here and who is he?"

"Two of me and one of you and considering your father doesn't wear suits in this world that has to be your father from the other side." She put up a hand to shield her eyes, "both are glimmering, you're from that side."

"Why are you here?"

Younger Peter shrugged, "he said we had to finish what was started...what Livia started when she crossed over."

Olivia eyed Peter, "Walter didn't cause this...I did, when I crossed over as a girl and we met in that field. I was the first one to break the boundaries, this chain of events started when we met as children...on the other side."

"This all was because of quantum entanglement," Peter eyed her, "you left and shortly after I got sick...Walter thought the cure helped me but it only helped because I made it back to side you were on. You felt the effects when I left and crossed over and when separated again."

* * *

Fauxlivia looked at Walternate, "what the hell are they talking about?"

"Two lives drawn together in infinite ways, when driven apart they suffered...our universes are being destroyed by the two of you and your connection to each other."

"I don't understand, what does that mean?"

"It means we were born in the wrong universe," Olivia looked at her, "I should have been born on your side and you should have been born on mine."

_**That's insane.**_

_**When isn't the truth in our line of work? If we had been born on different sides, the boundaries would have never been broken because we would have met each other on that side. Our lives are tied together apparently and it just seems it was a mistake in the birth order. She's younger than me by two years, the wrong Olivia Dunham got chosen to be born here...the universe screwed this up not us.**_

_**Back to blaming the universe, works every time. Wait till you explain that to Walter...he'll never stop the theory train.**_

"So what do we do?"

"Stop fighting," Young Olivia looked at them, "the worlds will heal if you return to that side. Peter belongs here, with me...you see in here in the future. I'll take you but you have to stop what has already happened, nothing can be done. He told me to tell you something, 'Two lives forever entwined, children of destiny's eye. Two worlds in one they only mend, for their love so deep it does not end. Apart for years till reunite they shall, the bond lost comes to light. For when loss is too much they shall find, the comfort in another's life. Bring together the destined and all shall end, the bond which buried shall emerge again. For when it does the fight shall end, blight no more and worlds shall mend.' Together we can mend the worlds and if you let us, we can."

"Sir?" Fauxlivia looked at him, "what are you going to do?"

"Peter..." He walked to the younger boy, "what do you want?"

* * *

The boy looked at the young Olivia beside him and then at the two on the other side of the room, he turned back to his father. "I want to stay with Olivia, I belong where she is." He let go of her hand and hugged his father, "you'll always be my father, I love you Dad and tell Mom I love her too."

Walternate let him go and backed up, "we're going back Olivia, start the device."

She pulled out a small device and pressed a few buttons before placing her hand on Walternate's arm; she pressed it again and looked at Peter. She eyed Olivia as the light surrounded them, "you took everything that was mine."

* * *

Moments later they were gone and Peter and Olivia looked at their younger selves, seeing them hug each other. "It is time to go." They all turned to see the Observer, "all is set...all is even, balance restored without the death of the boy."

They looked at their younger selves and the younger Olivia smiled, "good luck Olivia."

"You too."

"I'm wishing me luck so it doesn't make sense to do it either...I won't remember this but you will, now that it's happened. Goodbye Peter, you're my best friend... always and forever."

They turned and left, the Observer taking both their hands and left the apartment. Peter looked at Olivia and she rolled her eyes, he laughed at her thought that things never seem to get stranger...just that they get more impossible.

* * *

A/N: Next to come is a case a few weeks later and also discovering the baby.


	9. A Loss so Deep it Tears

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Six weeks later Olivia was working in her office at the FBI when a knock came, she found Peter with a bag of food…no doubt Indian. Things had been going smoothly, so smoothly that they hadn't a case in six weeks…she had decided to finally clean up the office she had not used in nearly three year.

_**Hey babe.**_

She smiled and looked at him before going back to her tablet. Peter chuckled and switched to verbal conversation. She had been encouraging verbal communication instead of telepathic, going so far to ignore him unless she initiated it and it wasn't a danger nearby.

"Livia, how's your day been Sweetheart because I had to get out of that lab, Walter is coming up with new milkshake concoctions. The last one was chocolate chip banana." Olivia made a face, "I know, Indian will help remove that thought."

_**My thoughts are fine on the matter.**_

Peter rolled his eyes and removed the take out from the bag, "that gets annoying you know."

She moved around the desk and placed a hand on his back as she moved to him, "I know, that's why I do it." He caught her hand and removed it, she eyed him with fake innocent eyes. "What?"

"You know what, the last time that happened we ended up having sex in the lab office."

* * *

She smirked, remembering all too well that day, they had been separated when Peter had to go down to New York for a week to help with something at Massive Dynamic. They didn't understand why their younger selves were always within feet of each other till that week because it had been painful.

Telepathy was there but the physical separation hurt as if a part of them was missing. The moment he had arrived back and Olivia had touched him it was instant need and they had forgotten the world and had sex at the lab...Walter had heard them as had Astrid when they had come back from lunch. They had recieved blushes and questions upon leaving the office.

Walter had suggested abstaining from sex for three weeks to help prevent it from happening again, they were only on week two and sexually fustrated was an understatement.

* * *

"How is it when we have a case we want a break but when we have a break we want a case? I need the distraction." She took the food and walked around the desk. "I don't think I can last another week honestly."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Well my virtue is gone clearly you know that and patience has never been my strong suit." Peter choked on his curry when she spoke and only got a smirk.

"Keep this up and I'll be sleeping away from you."

"You need a bigger bed."

"Sweetheart, one more comment and I'm gone, I won't be less then this...we will make it and be stronger because of it."

A fake pout and stealing his curry and Olivia became quiet.

* * *

They finished lunch and as Peter was cleaning up Olivia's phone rang. "Dunham."

Hanging up moments later Peterknew the look, "I'll call Walter and let him know we have a case."

She looked at him,_** Peter...**_

_**No and that's final, we have to do this baby and don't think it's not killing me either. The thoughts I get seeing you would even make Walter speechless.**_

He knew it was killing her, they barely touched and he refused to let her stay over and if so slept on the floor while she had the bed...he couldn't understand why the desire to constantly make love to her was there. The bond was pulling at them the more they resisted...like it wanted them to give in.

* * *

The case went smoothly at first but the minute they were being shot at made Peter want to throttle the shooter for attempting to harm Olivia.

She was struck and he was beside her calling for an ambulance. The shooter got away and even through the pain he worked to stop the bleeding.

Olivia was knocked unconscious by the shot and didn't even wake as he held her hand in the ambulance. Arriving at the hospital, Peter was left pacing the waiting room till Walter and Astrid arrived with Broyles behind them.

The doctor came out and Peter knew Olivia had made it but not how bad the injuries were. "How is she?"

"The bullet missed vital organs and she'll be fine with some rest and healing time. I also ask you are gentle, the trauma caused her to miscarry."

Everyone was silent, Peter asked the question. "How far along was she?"

"Eight weeks."

He sat down realizing the baby, the son or daughter who would never see the world, had been conceived the night everything changed. Their first night together had created a beautiful miracle that some bastard had stolen.

* * *

They let him see Olivia and she was awake but barely. Tears filled her eyes and he felt a strong vibe of sadness and anger wash over her, she knew their baby had been lost.

_**Livia?**_

"Go away Peter."

"Baby?" He touched her arm and she pulled away from him.

"Go away, get out." He tried to sit down but she pushed him away before he could. "Get out."

"I'm not leaving."

"GET OUT, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

She was practically screaming and he left only so she'd calm down. He realized she was shutting him out because the bond was fading despite the distance and he wasn't feeling the physical pain she had.

He wanted that back, that tie they had but not at the risk of loosing her...he'd already lost their child and his heart was breaking over that alone because he finally understood what Walter had felt when his alternate had died.

* * *

Olivia laid crying for hours, she'd lost their child and it killed her. Having Peter in the room just reminded her she would never see a little boy or girl with his features or attitude. The bastard that shot her had taken her child and she wanted nothing more to make him feel the pain she did.

She hadn't known, she wish she had taken time to notice, their child had been concieved the very night they had started over and that made it more precious to her but in the end she'd never see bright blue or green eyes looking at her as if she could save the world with a few word.

It was early morning when Peter showed his face again and she just started crying again, allowing him to hold her tight and kiss her head as she held onto him.

_**Peter, it's gone...our baby is gone.**_

_**I know, I know baby, I'm so sorry.**_

_**I want him to suffer, the bastard that did this, I want him to feel what I do. He murdered our child.**_

_**They found him and Broyles let a few of the guys rough him over before turning a blind eye to me, the man even told the bastard he was being charged with homicide. Despite never having been a successful case, Broyles is starting a defense and claiming the murder of our child under the Unborn Victims of Violence Act and he thinks he can make a case to win.**_

Olivia looked at Peter and he leaned down kissing her. "I'm sorry, if I had known then I wouldn't have been there and I'd still be pregnant."

"Its not your fault and I don't want to hear you say that again." He sighed, "this wasn't how I wanted to tell you but I love you Olivia Dunham and nothing will change that."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Next Olivia has trouble moving on but some help from an unlikely source helps her to finally accept everything.


	10. Moving On With or Without Children

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

She went home, the house not her apartment, and laid down in the new double bed Peter had bought during her hospital stay. Olivia caught herself running a hand over her belly and the tears started again, she curled up and cried. For her, her lost child and for Peter...this time she couldn't find a reason to steel herself and be brave.

Peter eventually joined her, wrapping himself around her and held her as she cried. His hands no longer ignited a sexual need but instead a sense of comfort as he rubbed circles into her back.

Sleep finally came and Peter took the time to cry himself as Olivia slept. He'd never seen her so defeated and she didn't need him breaking down with her. He didn't know it could be painful, he always thought you accept and move on but the pain only seemed to grow at the realization of every moment they wouldn't get. He'd never hear his son or daughter laugh or scream in happiness, never hear 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' come from their tiny mouth, never see bright eyes look at him in wonder or smile just because. He'd never get that and it pained him as if he'd lost a part of himself in the tiny death.

* * *

Peter woke the next morning to find Olivia getting dressed and putting her hair in a ponytail, clipping back her bangs. The alarm sounded as she pulled on her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

He sat up and looked at her, "federal building, I have work to do and I need the distraction."

"Olivia you just got home from the hospital after being shot and losing our child, you shouldn't be going back this soon. You need time and two days is not enough...even for you."

"I'll be fine." She leaned down and kissed him as she clipped her gun down. "I love you...see you later."

Before anything could be said she was out the door, Peter knew Broyles would send her home and Walter from the lab so she'd be forced back soon enough.

* * *

The days passed and Olivia seemed to get over the fact she had lost their child, it shocked him and he wondered about her state of mind. Every day she got up and attempted to go to the federal building and each day for a week she was sent home by Broyles and then by Walter at the lab…he said nothing on either side deciding to stay neutral.

She was practically living with them and he'd often find her cooking or doing housework, trying to keep busy and finally after a week it all came crashing down.

Peter walked into the house expecting to find Olivia doing something but he heard silence and went upstairs to their room, she'd moved them to the master bedroom that had never been used, finding her curled up on the bed with a small bunny, she was crying.

"Hey," he sat down, "what is it?"

She fingered the bunny and he took it, finding it said the worst thing possible: Congrats on Your New Bundle.

"Who sent this?"

She wiped her eyes, "Amy Jessup…she misheard and sent it, she called earlier to apologize and said to just send it back." She fingered the ear, "I can't…I want to know my baby had something even though it's not here to have it."

She sat up and Peter looked at the bunny, the white fur was for either sex and its cute face made him smile slightly. He read the small embroidered foot and ran his finger over the threads…signifying who the bunny belonged to.

To Baby Bishop

From The Jessup Family

* * *

The next day Peter woke to Olivia sitting up in bed with her book, reading and he knew she had decided to take off finally…not pushing herself…she was grieving and letting everything move on.

Sitting up, he pulled her into his arms and held her. Olivia curled into him and continued to read, he just held her knowing that everything would be okay.

"I love you baby and we'll have more children, a houseful."

She snorted and tilted her head to look at him, "we'll start with one Bishop and go from there, I wouldn't know what to do with a houseful."

"You could train your own personal Fringe Division…with your skills and attitude we'd actually saved the world because the universe wouldn't want to take them on."

"Are you saying the universe can't handle me?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "maybe one of you but not ten…it would heal itself to not deal with ten of you."

"Ten?" She closed her book and looked at him, "I'll make you a deal…I carry and give birth to two and you take the other eight…how's that?"

"That's impossible and you know it."

She smirked, "we take on the impossible every day and with Walter and Massive Dynamic…it may be possible."

"Two is great."

She laughed and shook her head, going back to her book. She did give him a quick kiss and a smile, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Next they find out not everything happens the way you think it will...there's a surprise in store.


	11. Hidden Miracle

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Olivia stood in front of the full length mirror Peter had bought for her when she was over at his house. She shrugged on her shirt and started working on the buttons. When she got down to her abdomen she was having some trouble. Olivia pulled at the sides of the shirt trying to get the button to match up with hole, but she couldn't get it through.

"Peter," She called. He peeked his head out from the bathroom door adjoining the bedroom, "Can you help me with this."

He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "With what?"

"This button, it doesn't want to go through," She said pouting.

Peter stood in front of her and tugged hard at the shirt. He got the button through, but as soon as he let go it popped out again, "Put on some weight have we?"

"I have not put on weight," Olivia snapped.

Peter chuckled, "I'd say you have, or this shirt would fit."

Olivia gasped, "I have not…"

"It's not the end of the world sweetheart."

* * *

Just then Olivia felt as if something had punched her in the stomach. She heaved over on Peter's arm. After a second she covered her mouth and made a dash for the bathroom. Within seconds she was vomiting in the toilet. Peter came in and held her hair back until she rolled off of her knees, breathing heavily.

He crouched down next to her, "Are you okay? What was that?" He asked, gently brushing the strands of hair away that stuck to her cheeks.

Olivia breathed deeply trying to get the dizziness under control, "Peter…"

"Olivia, what?"

"I think I'm pregnant again," She breathed, rolling over and putting her cheek against the cold linoleum.

"Okay," He breathed in shock, rubbing her back, "I'll be right back, Sweetheart."

Peter got up and went back into the bedroom, getting dressed. Then he picked up his phone off of the night stand and dialed Astrid.

"Hello?"

"Astrid, its Peter. If you could, I need you to pick something up from the pharmacy for me and bring it over to the house," Peter said, his voice a little more urgent than it needed to be.

"Is everything alright?" Astrid asked, concerned.

"Yeah it's just…" Peter took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, "Olivia might be pregnant again. I'd like to find out so that we can get her out of the field now instead of having a repeat of last time."

"Uh… Oh, I'll be over there as soon as I can," Astrid told him, and he could hear her car keys jangling in the background.

"Bishop," Olivia yelled from the bathroom.

He rushed back to her side and he could tell she'd thrown up again, "What's wrong?"

"If you take me out of the field, I'll shoot you," She said raspily.

* * *

Peter laughed that _that_ was the thing she was most worried about right now, _field work_. "Nooo, no. I'm having Broyles take your gun away too. So you can't, I don't know, shoot yourself this time."

"I'm not that clumsy," she retorted, a cocky smile on the edge of her lips.

"Let's face it," he chuckled, "you're a lousy shot."

* * *

An hour later Peter stood by the bathroom door waiting as Olivia sat holding the tiny plastic stick that determined the truth. In the back of his mind he knew if their child had survived Olivia would be sixteen weeks and they would be preparing a nursery and Lamaze classes. Ten weeks before they had lost their child and he'd refused sex for at least a month so that left her being at most five weeks pregnant, seven if you counted the fertility cycle that he knew better then he wanted to.

"Baby you're going to have to look at it sooner or later."

Olivia eyed him, "I don't know if I can…what if I am and we lose this one like the one before. I can't do that Peter…I can't go through that again. If I'm not…I'm starting birth control, I won't do this again."

Peter walked in and bent down, "baby," he touched her cheek and smiled, "I love you and I can honestly say that if we never have children…I'll be disappointed but I wouldn't trade you for someone who could give me a dozen children." He kissed her head, "you're all I want, you're mine and have been since we were children…tied together by fate when we met on the other side." He took her hand and looked at the stick, "we'll do it together like we have everything else."

She nodded and they turned the stick over, eight letters starred at them in bold letters: PREGNANT.

"We're going to Massive Dynamic." Peter stood and looked at her, "I want to make sure everything is alright with you and the baby."

Olivia just looked at him, "can we go at lunch, I have paperwork to finish."

He gave her one of her own glares as if to say 'try and do it' so she relented and stood up. Peter was being the protective alpha male, determining that his child was safe and healthy…normally Olivia wouldn't mind but at that moment she'd rather him not be so.

It also hit her that she would have to go shopping…she dreaded maternity clothes because they were full of color and she didn't want to look like a rainbow…she was comfortable in her dark, dull and uniform colors but now she'd have to face the disaster of maternity clothes and being out of her comfort zone. She knew Peter would be all over that so she would go with Astrid as the woman would be welcome to a shopping trip.

* * *

Five hours later they sat in an exam room at Massive Dynamic and Nina walked in with a young doctor, who looked like she had lost ten years off her young life.

"I'm not sure I'm qualified for this Miss Sharp." She looked at them, "I'm not familiar with physics and all this universal travel."

Nina chuckled, "Peter, Olivia I'd like you to meet Dr. Tess Rosenberg, she's one of our top obstetricians and I think the best for the situation on hand."

"You call Olivia being pregnant a situation?" Peter looked at her, "guess no one was notified thousands of years ago when that began."

Olivia hit his arm and he became quiet, "go ahead Nina."

"What I meant was that this baby is unique…universally speaking of course, Olivia is from one side and you are from the other plus you both have a genetic inheritance that could affect your baby." Both looked at her in question, "Peter's genetic disease and your Cortexiphan."

* * *

The nervous doctor took a step forward after Nina left and got the particulars, much to Olivia and Peter's embarrassment…personal questions like how often they had sex, when was the last time and more importantly if they had ever had sex in a place that could be considered hazardous.

"I'm only asking these questions because I'm aware of Agent Dunham's ability to travel between worlds."

"I haven't crossed over since my return six months ago."

"And when was the first time you crossed over?" She sat down and took out a pad and pen, "how old were you and where did it occur?"

Peter and Olivia looked at each other; it was going to be a long story so they got comfortable and began explaining what they knew. The doctor looked at them afterwards and smiled, beginning to get the ultrasound machine ready.

"Okay Olivia, why don't you lay down up here and we'll take a look. Now you won't be able to know the sex this early on by looking but we will be performing a genetic screening and can tell you after that."

Olivia laid down and her belly was measured, Peter chuckled when he saw how much she had grown in the waist. "You did gain some weight Sweetheart." He touched her head, "no denying that."

"Shut up before I shoot you."

Rosenberg looked at them, "you've grown more than normal for your estimated gestation and by looks you should be about four months but that's never really an indicator as different women grown differently. We'll just have to see this baby by looking at him or her."

The wand was soon placed on her belly and Olivia looked at the screen, there was just static, nothing there so Rosenberg turned the machine on and tried again…more static.

"I'm going to use one of our newer ones, why don't you two follow me."

* * *

Another exam room and a different machine and still static till it dawned on Olivia the Cortexiphan could be causing the issue. "Could the Cortexiphan be causing disruption?"

"Maybe, I'm unfamiliar with it but I'll see if Brandon can walk me through that." She touched the nearby phone and dialed a number, Brandon's voice was heard.

"Yep?"

"Brandon this is Tess, I have to do an ultrasound on a Cortexiphan subject and its…"

He chuckled, "right hand corner under controls and look for cancelation, did you find it?" She did so and waited, "after that go to the mode setting and click on the CORTX button. Did you do that, it should work now. That newly modified ultrasound was designed to cancel out any Cortexiphan in a scan…the subjects often have static."

"Thanks Brandon." She hung up and looked at them, "let's try this again."

* * *

She put the wand on Olivia's belly again and features of a baby were seen but the baby was nowhere near what they expected. Peter looked at it, "that's not five weeks or even seven."

"Actually Peter," she looked at them, "that's sixteen; it seems you miscarried with a set of twins, one was positive and the other negative, losing the one that wasn't protected by Cortexiphan. Congratulations, she looks healthy."

"She?" That came from both of them and Rosenberg pointed to the screen.

"That's a little girl; it seems you should thank your lucky stars that one of your twins was positive."

* * *

After giving them sonograms and taking a genetic screening, non-invasive thanks to new technology, they went home and once home celebrated the news.

"I can't believe it." Peter laid beside her as she stared at the sonogram picture, he moved and bent down next to her belly, pulling her shirt up and kissed it. "Hi there, it's Daddy…I bet you already know that though."

Olivia watched as Peter talked to their daughter…that word made her realize that their night of starting over had given them two miracles, one was lost and the other was safe but only because of her own Cortexiphan. She, for the first time in her life, was thankful to have been tested on as a child…the drug that had ruined her life and that of so many had given her daughter a fighting chance.

"I think we should call her Olive, after her mother."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "that's a bit too cliché, you've had enough Olives and Olivias to last you a lifetime, you don't need another. We'll find another name for her."

"Middle name?"

She gave a glare, "no…don't test me Bishop, we are not naming her Olive, Olivia or anything related to Liv…understood?"

"Yes ma'am, I've always been told not to argue with three types of women."

"And what are those three?"

He chuckled, "ones that are insane, have a gun or are hormonal and you fit two of the three."

She grabbed a pillow and hit him till he fell off the bed; she then threw the pillow on the floor as well as the blanket from the end of the bed. "You're sleeping on the floor tonight Bishop."

"Baby?" He stood on his knees and looked at her, she eyed him with a glare.

"Don't 'baby' me; I could make you sleep downstairs with Walter so stop while you're ahead."

* * *

A/N: Next we get to meet our favorite guy from the other side...except he's from this side, yep our Lincoln shows up.


	12. Old and New Friends

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

It only took a week before plans were in place for the new Fringe Division, Broyles had given her the news the same day she informed him she was pregnant for sure. Peter joked that she now had two babies to take care of which even Broyles chuckled at.

"You made this happen Olivia and for that I have to say you've come a long way since the agent I met four years ago."

Peter chuckled, "yeah and now she has her hands full, she has to kids to help mature…one human and the other is a huge division of the government…I'd say you have your work cut out for you. You've changed alright, demanding and impatient still but you've changed. I remember when you…"

"Bishop I have my gun!" She looked at him and he nodded, being quiet.

"Speaking of guns," Broyles looked at Peter and slid a badge over across the desk and Peter took it, finding it was an agency badge. "Next week is your swearing in Agent Bishop, you'll need to be an agent to work at Fringe Division…the president has personally waved your criminal record and we've managed to agree that given your experience with our division you won't need a degree. Welcome unofficially to the FBI."

Peter eyed him, "this is dangerous."

"I trust you Peter, you've proven yourself to me…that's all I need. As for doing anything illegal, the way Dunham has you whipped I doubt it will happen."

"Now hold on a minute," he looked between the two and found Olivia smirking, she raised and eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "I won't even comment on that but only to save myself from sleeping on the floor again."

Broyles looked at Olivia, "he sleeps on the floor?"

"When he pisses me off, although once I made him sleep downstairs in the living room…Walter was high that night so he learned."

"I didn't get that song out of my head or the fact he was dancing in practically…never mind, I learned my lesson alright…don't call an FBI agent cute."

Broyles saw the bickering was about to begin and he didn't want a domestic squabble in his office so he dismissed them.

"And Dunham," she turned, "buy maternity clothes…I've let the t-shirt slide the past week but it won't continue."

She nodded and put on a smile but groaned the minute she was out the door, Peter chuckled and she elbowed him in the ribs. Their bond no longer affected them physically so the pain the other felt no longer was there in them although Olivia joked about finding a way to restore it by the time the birth came.

* * *

The next week she was conducting interviews and although her title had yet to be formed, they wanted something sophisticated; she was in charge of the interviews. So to all the applicants she was just another FBI doing her job.

"Ma'am," Olivia looked up to see one of the agents enter and she had a flash back or one of her alternate's memories pop up because it felt like déjà vu…walking in the room was Lincoln Lee with his cocky smile and blue eyes. "Agent Lincoln Lee."

"Olivia Dunham, have a seat and we'll begin." She looked down at her tablet again and began working on it, he sat down and began to whistle quietly but she let a smile slip as it reminded her of her…no her alternate's Lincoln, in some ways he was hers too but that was for her mind only.

"So…" he drummed his hands on the table, "how long should this take because I have…"

Olivia looked at him, "let me guess…a hot date or maybe a physics program on the science channel?"

"How the hell do you know that?" He looked at her, "are you stalking me?"

She eyed him, "not me but the government, we keep careful tabs on our agents. Just explain one thing to me and this will be over…what are Negative Matter Rings?"

He laughed and looked at her, "look honey, you'd never even begin to understand what the hell they are…so save yourself the trouble and don't ask unless you want me to bore you."

"I already have a scientist who does that, he gets me so bored I have to find things for him to do to keep me from getting bored." She stood up and looked at him, holding her hand out to him, "welcome to Fringe Division Agent Lee…be at Harvard's Kresge Building tomorrow at nine and we'll find something for you to do."

He looked at her and pointed, "are you saying your scientist knocked you up?"

"Seems that way doesn't it."

* * *

She looked at him and smiled as he left, she realized she had just displayed some of her alternate's personality and it made her wonder how much off Walternate's brainwashing affected her. Peter would go into protective mode quicker than you could say 'no' so she decided not to mention it but keep an eye on it instead.

That evening she was brushing her hair and moved her bangs aside only to stop, she looked at herself and found a bit of foreignness but also familiarity.

"Peter?"

"What is it baby?"

She looked at him, "do I remind you of her with bangs?"

"What?"

She motioned to her bangs and he looked at her, "I was thinking about it, I liked it over there but left them behind...I just don't want you to..."

Peter chuckled and shook his head, "all I see is you, the love of my life so if you want to wear your bangs I will adore them like I do you."

She smiled at him and he turned to leave, "and red?"

Peter turned to her, "I draw the line at the bangs, I don't want you dyeing your hair, I prefer blondes." He walked over and placed his hands on her hips, kissing her neck. "One in particular, can I seduce you tonight or will that put me on the floor?"

"Take your pick, floor or bed?" She moved from him and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

Peter found himself surprisingly taken aback; Olivia was sexually needy one week and didn't want anything the next week. He had learned that when she had put him on the floor literally when he had tried to lovingly seduce her one night.

Finding her getting ready for bed, he sat down and decided to play the 'suck up' card and only because the days before she'd been irritable and moody, hormones flying.

"I say this out of complete concern, not for anything other than to make you happy." He sat down on the bed beside her, "is there anything I can do for you, anything at all…I'd even go so far as to rob the Indian take out on the corner."

She smiled and looked at him, "can you rub my back, it's been hurting."

"That's all," he chuckled and got up, walking around the bed and laid down behind her, beginning to rub her back. He immediately felt her relax and continued as she fell asleep, he knew she was finally getting what she needed and it astounded him that it was just a simple back rub to loosen and relax muscles…at that moment Peter decided it would be a nightly thing, he didn't need her trigger happy or him sleeping on the floor or his own back would be killing him.

* * *

The next day Olivia entered the lab to find Lincoln holding a bottle of milk, about ready to poor it.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Walter tends to experiment with food." He turned to see her and Peter entering with Walter. "Peter, Walter may I introduced Agent Lincoln Lee. Lincoln this is my partner Agent Peter Bishop and our scientist Dr. Walter Bishop."

He narrowed his eyes and looked between her and Walter, she smiled. _Let him chew on that for a while._

"Let me take that," Peter took the milk, "trust me you don't want to try it…it's not fun, painful especially after being shot."

"You weren't that injured, just a minor concussion." Olivia looked at him and he eyed her.

He rolled his eyes, "this brain is a very delicate thing…it can't afford to be damaged."

"Can your ego get any bigger?"

"Not as big as you'd like to think, I mean didn't you say last week that without my ego we'd never have solved a few cases?"

* * *

Olivia shook her head and Astrid walked in, "Astrid can I steal you away from Walter and the lab for a few hours at lunch?"

"Sure, why?"

Peter laughed, "she's got to go maternity clothes shopping and she's dreading it."

"I'm going to look like a walking rainbow, have you seen what they look like now days? It's hard to find a decent black shirt in maternity wear."

"Speaking of shirts," Peter walked over to the lab table and removed a bag that was there, he handed it to her. "I got this for you…I think Broyles might even approve."

* * *

They all waited and Olivia pulled out a black t-shirt with FBI on the left breast in yellow block letters. She turned it around only to find something that made her stare.

"Bishop, I will kill you." She turned it around and showed him, "I am not wearing this."

"Broyles said no standard t-shirts…it's clearly FBI issue."

"This is not clearly FBI issue…FBI apparel does not have 'FBI Mother' written on the back."

He folded his arms, "sorry I couldn't help…I tried."

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight!" She put it back in the bag and left for her office, Peter shook his head and groaned.

"Liv, Sweetheart…" Peter went after her and they heard the door slam and a yelp, Peter came back holding his nose. "Ice."

* * *

Astrid got an icepack and he wiped the blood away from his nose, "I know you were trying to help…I think even the new guy saw it."

"Lincoln Lee," Lincoln eyed her, "can I…I have a physics degree but I've had a dozen broken noses."

Peter pulled his hand away and Lincoln touched it, "how bad?"

"Not bad, just a capillary broken…you'll be fine with some ice."

* * *

Peter left to get lunch and found Olivia laughing at something Lincoln was talking about when he came back.

"No seriously…that's can't be right, you're telling me that another one of me works with another one of you and he's in love with her?"

"I know," she chuckled, "you two are exactly the same except he never stops going on about Negative Matter Rings."

Peter smiled and walked over, "lunch is served for my two beautiful girls." He put the food down and looked at Liv, "I'm sorry about the gift…I was trying to help."

She nodded and leaned into him, kissing him in the middle of the lab. Peter pulled her close and smiled afterwards. "Consider yourself lucky you're great at apologies…you can give me your thank you later." She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"With pleasure." He kissed her again, "pun intended."

Olivia chuckled, "you're jealous."

"Always, you're mine and will always be mine…I can prove it too. I don't like seeing other men make you laugh or smile…that's my job."

Normally she wouldn't like being possessed as an object but Peter was the only exception, he was right…she'd been his from childhood when they met a second time. She just wished he could understand that she missed the connection she had with another partner like she had had on the other side, that she had had with Charlie before he had died.

"Okay you two are incredibly…mushy. I think my heart is melting from it all…I have to leave before I become brainwashed into thinking I need someone to look at me like that."

Peter and Olivia chuckled at that as Lincoln left the office, "I like him."

"Good because so do I."

* * *

A/N: Next is an unexpected surprise...someone shows up that they least expect.


	13. Old and New Enemies

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Training other agents while pregnant would be difficult for anyone unless your name was Olivia Dunham, Peter was trying to figure out how the woman at twenty-six weeks could run three miles and not be out of breathe or do combat training and take down every agent while training them…she was a contradiction to the saying that pregnant women were clumsy.

"Handle, bring that arm higher." Olivia walked on the outside of the mat in yoga pants and a new Fringe Division t-shirt, on the back was written in bold letters 'TRAINING DIRECTOR' and it was a male size to account for her growing belly. "Jessup do I really have to tell you not to let them take advantage of you?"

Amy looked at her, "hey Bishop cool your can before you drop the kid on site."

"It's Dunham still and concentrated."

"As far as any of us are concerned…you're a Bishop," she turned without trying and kicked her opponent; the girl was knocked down and starred at her.

"How'd you know?"

She nodded, "your step is too loud, wear softer shoes."

Peter found Olivia and eyed her, "we have an issue at Massive Dynamic…Nina says we need to get there immediately. She's sending an Arrow Class Helicopter to get us."

She nodded, "let me change."

* * *

Olivia changed into jeans and a regular FD shirt, under the logo was Peter's name…she had yet to get one of her own because she was constantly growing and Peter's shirt fit fine so he ordered two. The logo was that of the other side except it was black and white instead of red, black and yellow.

Peter found her and held out a small box, "I got this for you…trust me it's not like the last."

Olivia opened it and found a beautiful solid black maternity shirt; she smiled and looked at him. Stealing a quick kiss she looked at the shirt, "Peter…thank you."

"You don't want to know how much I paid for it but I did search for it." He kissed her head and smiled, "I bought several others in white and your favorite dull colors…so you don't have to wear my Fringe Division shirt every day. I know you've been putting off shopping but the rubber band trick won't work anymore…you have to get clothes."

She looked at him, "I feel huge in them."

"You aren't huge," he chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek, "you're perfect, you're housing our child until she's matured enough to come out…that's not being huge, that's a mother." He leaned down and kissed her, "besides, you could gain fifty pounds and I'd still think you were the most beautiful woman in two universes…because you are to me."

"You're hoping to get lucky tonight," she smirked and he shook his head.

"No, not everything I do has to have a sexual reason or a payback, sometimes I do this just for you because I love you."

"I know," she began to undo his shirt and put the new one on, "I was playing with you."

* * *

They arrived at Massive Dynamics two hours later to find Nina waiting; she was talking to a doctor and Broyles.

"You have to understand Philip that she can't simply be taken into custody; she's on the verge of giving birth. More so we can only trust a few with the fact the baby is alive, if Walternate gets his hands on it...we have no idea what he will do but we do know what she said."

"Which could all be lies," he looked at the doctor, "can she be moved to a federal prison with medical care?"

"What's going on?" Olivia looked at them as she and Peter joined the party. "Who is being moved to a federal prison?"

Nina and Broyles looked at each other, Peter looked at them. "Who is it?"

"You'd better come with me."

* * *

They walked to medical, nothing was said by anyone but arriving they found themselves outside a small holding area. Inside on a bench laid a very pregnant Olivia Dunham except Olivia Dunham stood beside them.

She sat up slowly and stood, moving around before stopping and rubbed her belly. She walked to the intercom and pressed it, the window was clearly one way. "I need to use the bathroom; I know there's a guard out there." Silence came, "I have a watermelon sitting on my bladder…I need to pee."

She groaned and moved back over to the bench and sat down, playing with strands of her now blond hair.

"She can't be moved," the doctor finally spoke to Broyles, "her contractions put her in pre-labor and the fact she's forty-two weeks, two weeks over due makes it very clear that risking any transport could send her into active labor."

Peter looked at them, "did you say forty-two?"

Olivia groaned and put a hand on her belly, "the baby's upset…something is upsetting her."

He put a hand on Olivia's shoulder and looked at her, "go see Dr. Rosenberg; I'll take care of this."

She nodded, stealing one last glance at the woman inside who was clearly pregnant with her boyfriend's child…who was exactly her but a world of difference as well. As Olivia walked towards the maternity unit, she found the discomfort eased and sat down instead outside realizing that it was either her alternate or the baby that was causing her daughter's uneasiness.

* * *

She waited ten minutes before walking back and found Peter inside across the room from the alternate; Fauxlivia was sitting on the bench with a protective hand on her belly. Olivia pressed the intercom and they all heard what was said.

"You know I have every right to kill you."

The woman eyed him, "I know but I doubt you'd kill me while I'm still pregnant…even you aren't that heartless…our son is innocent."

"Your son maybe innocent but as soon as he's born he'll be placed up for adoption while you go away and never see the light of day again."

She stood and walked towards him, "Peter…not everything was a lie, things you saw were me so don't act like they mean nothing. I saw your eyes at the train station as they were taking me away, you care."

He looked her in the eyes and spoke firmly and his voice wasn't angry or contempt but instead truth. "It was never you, you were pretending to be Olivia and if any feelings happened to come…they weren't for you. You got yourself into this; I won't be getting you out."

* * *

Peter walked to the door and it opened, he walked out and found Olivia waiting. She gave a small smile, however the sound of sobs were heard and they looked in to see her alternate sitting down on the bench and her shoulders began to wreak with sobs as she cried. Eventually she looked up and wiped her eyes before walking to the window and slammed her wrist against it, pressing the intercom with the other hand.

"I have everything you want, just let me go and you can have it. The machine, Walternate's plans…what he planned to do with my son, technology…I'm willing to trade my freedom for it. Just let me and my son go…I'll do anything you want."

Peter looked at Broyles, "she's all yours."

"Shall I notify you at the birth?" Broyles looked at Peter and the genius shook his head.

"Not my kid, I have a daughter and that's it."

* * *

Peter put an arm around Olivia and began walking, she looked at him. "Peter if you…"

"I want nothing to do with that child Olivia," he stopped and looked at her, placing his hands on her belly. "This is my child, this little girl who is my entire world…when I looked at her all I thought was that she was desperate enough to cross a line that shouldn't be crossed to achieve a mission…one you would never cross. The child was an accident and yes he's innocent of all guilt but I also know that Walternate wanted him for a reason…I won't be his death."

Olivia understood that while he didn't want the baby, it wasn't because he didn't care but because he didn't want to be the death of the baby that had been the weapon for Walternate. The baby would be safe under adoption, no way to track it as it would be done under the table without paperwork.

Their own child was unique, she could handle what was thrown at her because of the Cortexiphan in her blood but the other child was void of it and without protection. The safest place for him was a home without the war, with parents who would love him as their entire world.

* * *

Two days later Olivia and Peter stood training the recruits when Broyles walked over, he held out a picture to Peter and the man took it. The picture was of a newborn baby boy wrapped up and alone in a bassinette.

"I thought you'd like to know," Broyles looked at him, "James Lincoln Bishop born at 6:15 this morning, died at 6:43 due to breathing complications…he didn't make it."

Olivia eyed him, "what do you mean breathing complications?"

"The genetic disease Peter has was the cause, it seems the genetic disease has a twenty-five chance of striking a boy and lays dormant till six or seven. Your alternate had a carrier gene; given that she has neither brothers or uncles it was from a past generation and unknown, the carrier gene upped the chances to a hundred and it struck earlier...he was already dying in the womb. Dr. Rosenberg informed us that she should have miscarried early on but it's unclear why it didn't occur."

Peter looked at the picture, "I'll have arrangements made for burial…where's his mother at?"

"She's currently at Massive Dynamic and will be moved to a federal prison of the president's choice tomorrow evening."

Broyles looked at him, "there was one more thing, the machine doesn't need to be worried about now." He handed Peter a piece of paper as well as the old paper of the scene with Peter in the machine. "The DNA matches the boy not you…your DNA was mapped and it didn't match but his did."

"But why would it reach to me?"

Olivia shook her head, "you said the part reacted to you but let go."

"Yeah, why?"

"We were both in the warehouse, it reacted to us not you…we're genetically identical, my alternate and me…it makes sense that the machine would react to both of us if the DNA was a match to the son you had with her."

"Yo Bishops," Amy walked over and looked at them, "we're done with the required training, can we go?" She stood at attention despite her training uniform. "Sir, if that…"

"No need Agent Jessup, we tend to have come to an informal setting for all things in Fringe Division."

Peter chuckled and shook his head, looking at the picture once more and prayed that everything ended soon because he didn't want his daughter to live in a world of fear.

* * *

A/N: Next Fringe Division opens.


	14. New Department, Same Paranoia

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Olivia stood behind the newly built New York branch of Fringe Division. She was nervously pulling at the hem of her skirt. Broyles had wanted her to wear a dress to seem more open to the public but she flat out refused to when everyone other than her, Broyles, and Peter were going to be in Fringe Division attire. She'd gotten him to settle on a skirt suit, but even that was making her nervous.

If today went wrong, it could be catastrophic. Aside from a portion of the population of Brooklyn, none of America knew about the threat. When Fringe Division was developed on the other side, the threat had already become apparent to the public.

"Calm down boss, it's just a skirt," Lincoln said, walking over to her in khaki cargos and a black tee-shirt with the Fringe Division logo on the right side.

"Easy for you to say, you get to wear that," She said gesturing to his attire.

He chuckled, "I do have to admit, it's nice to be out of the suit."

* * *

Olivia shook her head at him, "How are you so calm with all of this? You just got pulled into a unit of the FBI you never knew existed, told that one of your team members is from another universe, and trained in how to quarantine a worm hole. How does none of that phase you?"

"It takes a while to build a building. I've been in training for 7 months, longer than anyone else here," He said, gesturing to the cluster of other Fringe agents who had come out top in their group. The people who would become the new team leaders in Fringe Division.

Olivia still shook her head, "Have you seen Peter?"

"Right here," Olivia turned around and saw Peter walking towards her in his cream suit.

She smiled at him, "Well don't you look classy."

"I forget you've never seen me in this suit," Peter said with a smile, barely able to remember anymore when he'd worn it as he kissed Fauxlivia on the steps of Capitol Hill.

"Could you guys get anymore adorable?" Lincoln asked sarcastically.

* * *

Olivia laughed lightly, "You're just jealous."

"Psh, am not!"

"Haha but I know you are. You're alternate had a crush on me. That and they had some sort of partner telepathy which I'm starting to feel come on right now. You can't hide anything from me Lincoln," Peter snorted at the word telepathy. Over time, the telepathy between him and Olivia had faded slightly to a more normal connection. Although in times of heightened emotion, not just fear or anxiety, but any heightened emotion from either of them, they could still feel that connection and speak to each other without words.

"Bishops, Lee," Broyles called from across the field, "Let's go."

"Looks like it's our time to shine," Peter said, walking towards Broyles, "no pun intended," Lincoln and Olivia looked at him in confusion, "glimmer and all." Olivia started to follow him and smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later the four of them were standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs leading up to a stage where President Obama and the Secretary of Defense stood in front of the building.

"As the President of the United States of America, I would like to introduce to you, the Americans, a new division of the FBI known as Fringe Division. I would now like to introduce to you the people who have designed Fringe Division, and already, under the surface, done so much for this country.

"The Head of Fringe Division, Colonel Phillip Broyles, Head of the Boston Division, Agent Olivia Bishop, and her team, Fringe Agents Peter Bishop and Lincoln Lee, Fringe Division's lead analyst, Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth, and Fringe Division's lead scientist and Owner of Massive Dynamic, Dr. Walter Bishop," Each of them moved up onto the stage as their name was called and lined up in a semi-circle behind the president, "I'd now like to hand the microphone over to The Head of Fringe Division, Colonel Phillip Broyles."

President Obama and the Secretary of Defense stepped to the side of the stage and allowed Broyles to step up from where he stood in the center of the line of Fringe Agents, "Ladies, Gentlemen, Friends, Colleagues, Citizens of America; I come before you today bearing both good and bad news. What I am going to tell you is going sound insane, and I am willing to bet that at first, many of you are not going to believe me.

"Our world is in grave danger, from things you could not even imagine. As Dr. Bishop once explained it to me," Broyles began, gesturing to Walter, "science and technology has advanced to such a point, that it is out of our control. This is what Fringe Division was created to deal with. We handle many cases from biological attacks to strange and unexplainable deaths.

"The very first case Agents Bishops worked for Fringe Division on was the Hamburg flight in '08, a biological attack unlike anything we could have imagined. Over the past three years, we have handled many other cases that went beyond the believable. Verstus Flight718, the bombing at south station, and many more, but none of these compare to the threat we are facing now.

"The fabric of our universe is literally tearing apart. Due to these, what we call 'Fringe', events there have been cracks and ripples in the integrity of our universe causing 'soft spots' which can eventually turn into a tear. If these tears go unchecked, they can turn into a vortex, a black hole that would swallow up anything and everything within reach.

"For us, luckily, the tears have just started, and with help from Massive Dynamic, we have the technology to track and prevent the evolution of them into vortexes. Fringe Division was set up to understand and use these things to protect our world. The things you may see in these coming months will be shocking, but rest assured, we will be there.

"I will now give way to Agent Olivia Bishop, Head of the Boston Division, and Agent Peter Bishop, Head of Field Operations and Studies to further explain to you how Fringe Division works," Broyles stepped away from the microphone and Peter and Olivia stepped up from where they'd been standing on either side of him in the line.

* * *

Olivia looked at Peter and he nodded encouragingly. Olivia took a deep breath and smiled, turning towards the crowds of people with their cameras, "Hello, and thank you everyone for being here today. As Colonel Broyles said, I can understand if this is difficult for you to take in or understand, but I promise you the threat is real. I have been fighting it for three years now, and I have seen the worst parts of this battle. But I am not here to talk about that. I am here to tell you how we are going to keep you safe.

"The people behind me, as well as several other Fringe agents who I will introduce to you later, have been trained over the last several months to deal with the problems we have presented to you today. They are some of the best agents in the FBI and they were selected for training because of their excellent skill in field duty or their vast knowledge of biological science and/or quantum physics. The most important training they have had though is how to stop a vortex once it begins to form. This protocol is strictly regulated, but it is the most controversial thing we do," Olivia took a step back and Peter stepped back up to the microphone.

"In the event that a serious tear or a vortex should form, the location of the breach would be encased in quarantine amber," A man on the back of the stage pulled a sheet off of a block of Amber. Suddenly cameras in the crowd started flashing like crazy, "This is a compound that cannot be affected by the gravity of a black hole. Under Fringe protocol, if a quarantine were ordered, as many people as possible would be evacuated from the area, a perimeter would be set, and the amber would be dispersed in the form of a gas and within seconds, solidify."

Olivia stepped back up to the microphone, "this protocol, we hope, will be very rare. With help from Massive Dynamic, Fringe Division promises to do everything in their power to prevent these events. We want you, as the citizens of America, to know that we will always be there."

"Now, we have a few minutes, we'd like to open up the floor for questions," Peter said, stepping in.

* * *

Most of the reporters in the crowd raised their hands. Olivia picked the one at the closest to the stage, planning to just go through them systematically, "Oh, yes, thanks," The man said as he was handed a microphone, "What is the quarantine amber composed of? Could it pose any health risks to people who live or work near a place that has been quarantined?"

"No, I promise you nothing like that will occur. The amber has been through extensive research," _not in this world necessarily _Olivia added as a mental note, "The most risk the amber poses is getting caught in it if you don't evacuate before protocol is initiated and we will do everything in our power to make sure no one gets caught in amber."

"Yes sir," Peter said, pointing to another reporter.

"How likely is it for one of these… soft spots to form?"

"There are already soft spots all over the world, unfortunately there's nothing we can do about that, but the likeliness of it turning into a tear can't be kno-"

"17% chance," Astrid said, stepping up, "There is a 17 percent chance that any given soft spot will turn into a tear. Once a tear has formed there is a 37% chance it will turn into a vortex within the following twenty-four hours. A 56% percent chance in the following three days."

Olivia was speechless for a second. She'd reminded her of the Astrid from the other side, "Thank you Astrid."

"How can we believe what you're saying? Your Fringe Division is heavily tied with Massive Dynamic. How do we, as Americans, know this isn't just a… corporate espionage within the government?"

"Ask any of the people who witnessed the Brooklyn earthquake 9 months ago," Broyles said, stepping up, "they will tell you this is not a lie. We almost ambered that building then. We thank all of you for your interests and concerns, but I have just been informed that we are running short on time, so we have to move on to the last part of our ceremony."

* * *

Olivia smiled and took over the microphone as Astrid and Lincoln moved side stage and Walter came to stand next to them with a stack of certificates. "Now I would like to introduce to you, the agents of Fringe Division, starting with our team leaders, from the top of their training group, in the black shirts with red Fringe Division logos." The names played across the screen behind them as the agents received their certificates.

Zander Alandos, Head of the New York Division, team 619, New York

Mikayla Alexander, team 834, Washington D.C.

Joseph Handle, team 522, Washington D.C.

Adrian Hill, team 617, New York.

Ari Holand, Head of the West Coast Division, and Marshal Evans, Team 1216, Seattle

Kathleen Jaden, team 604, New York.

Amy Jessup, team 845, Boston

Damon Lander, team 503, Boston.

Christopher Peril, Head of the Washington D.C. Division, team 814, Washington D.C.

Michael Steffeth, team 512, Boston.

* * *

Each person walked across the stage, shook Olivia's hand, then Peter's, received their certificate from Walter, then shook Broyles' hand, and went to stand behind Astrid and Lincoln on the left side of the stage.

Peter stepped up to the microphone now, "Now our Fringe agents, in the red shirts with white logos, who have completed their training in under four months, huge accomplishment trust me," Olivia nudged him for being an ass, but he went on, "New York Teams."

Aria Landos and Keneth Williams, team 604

Mark Valley and Smith Williams, team 617

Melissa Fargo and Adrianna Queens, team 619

"Boston Teams." Peter once again announced and this time added nothing on.

Gabrielle Crono and Sam Hopkins, team 503

Benjamin Rends and Elizabeth Knite, team 512

Alexandria Falts and Max Horanger, team 522

"Washington D.C. Teams." Olivia was the one to speak and she was swift about it.

Jeremy Bourne and Frank Cirsco, team 814

Jamie Rite and Hender Phel, teach 834

Kaylie Morano, Mitch Talcmen, and Serena Beverly, team 845

"And for our starting team on the west coast in Seattle."

Steven Manners and Heather Caul, team 1216."

As the agents crossed the stage they went to flank their leaders.

* * *

Olivia stepped back up to the microphone, "my team, along with all executive Fringe Agents, in the black and white shirts, Agent Peter Bishop and Agent Lincoln Lee."

Lincoln and Peter both received certificates before Walter stepped up to the microphone, "And our Massive Dynamic liaison and brilliant young scientist in the purple and white shirt, Mr. Brandon Fayette."

Olivia held Peter's hand and smiled, for a second forgetting why it was that these people were here, why they were necessary. It felt like a happy occasion without the dark undertones of the truth.

Broyles stepped up to the microphone, "Welcome to Fringe Division."

The agents remaining center stage went to join the new Fringe division and pictures were taken of the full group before Olivia and Peter cut the ribbon with Walter standing excitedly next to them since they wouldn't let him touch a giant pair of scissors. The ribbon fluttered to the ground and for the first time, Peter and Olivia entered the new Fringe Division.

* * *

Partway through the office party going on inside, Olivia's phone rang and she stepped out of Central Operations and into the hallway where it was quieter.

"Olivia!" Rachel enthused into the phone, "I saw your speech. You did a great job. Completely blown away by what's going on but… wow I don't know how to finish that sentence."

Olivia laughed, "you and the majority of the world. How's little Caitlin doing?"

"As adorable as ever. She _never sleeps_, but I can get through that," Rachel told her, and Olivia could hear Ella giggling at her cousin in the background.

"I'm sorry Rach," Olivia apologized, putting a hand on her forehead, "We're almost done here. Peter and I will be back in a few hours."

"Don't worry about it, Liv, I'm fine. And judging by your daughter's personality in the last 48 hours, you haven't gotten any sleep since she was born," Rachel retorted.

"Longer," Olivia groaned.

"Then stay up there, Liv. I can take care of her for another night. You and Peter get some rest, have a date night, whatever," Rachel encouraged. "Gosh you two didn't even have a honeymoon, one moment she's born then a week later you two are tying the knot at City Hall and the next you two are opening a brand new government office…you need a one night honeymoon."

"We couldn't…"

"Yes you can. I'm forbidding you from coming home tonight."

Olivia sighed, "thank you Rachel," They said their goodbyes and Olivia said goodnight to Ella before she hung up.

Peter came walking towards her, one hand in his pocket, a drink in the other, "Who was that?"

"Rachel, giving me an update on our adorable angel of a daughter," Olivia told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Peter put his free hand in her back pocket, as she had changed before the party, began and kissed her softly, "and we get to stay in New York for the night, just you and me."

Peter chuckled, "This could be fun," and leaned down to kiss his soul mate one more time.

Note: This Chapter was contributed by Caithrine Glidewell.

* * *

A/N: The need for help comes from an unlikely source and Olivia finds a friend in the most unlikely of places.


	15. Old Enemies, New Allies

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

It started out like any other case till it turned into madness and Olivia knew she needed help from the one person who knew all about Cloning as they had had a case on the other side and the memories from her alternate were blurry at best.

Peter was less than thrilled and practically walked out of the room after objecting.

"Fine but she's your responsibility…are you sure you want that Olivia?" Peter looked at her as he stood holding their now three month old daughter, Broyles was on the other side of the room beside her.

"I want us to succeed and she's our only hope…as much as I hate this, hate her…I have to accept this. Lincoln will most likely be her assigned agent, let's just say the Lincoln from the other side and her got along great…I doubt once she begins with him she'll want anything to do with you."

Peter chuckled, "one can only hope…fine but know this, if she so much as touches our daughter or attempts to harm you…I will kill her."

He left and Olivia felt a sting of anger aimed at her through their dormant bond that flared at intension emotions and it said he was pissed…of course that would be an understatement of what she felt.

* * *

Olivia walked down the halls of the prison with a guard flanking her. They made it to the isolation cells, "Cell 18," The guard said huskily as he opened the gate for Olivia. She went to stand in front of the door to cell 18 and the guard buzzed it open. Olivia walked in.

Fauxlivia looked up and had a cocky smile, "well, well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Olivia stood in the doorway while Fauxlivia was sitting on the rather uncomfortable looking bed, "I'm here to make you an offer."

Fauxlivia laughed harshly, "what do you want to offer me that I'd want? You're not gonna transfer me. You're sure as hell not gonna send me home and you can't give me my son back, so what do you have to offer?"

"I can get you out of here," Olivia said, raising her eyebrows.

For a second there was a splash of surprise and longing on Fauxlivia's face but she hid it well, "You're lying."

"I'm not," Olivia told her, taking a step closer, her hands clasped at her waist, "I need you out. We've developed Fringe Division here and I know enough, but you know more. I need someone who can tell me how it works. How to make it efficient," Fauxlivia was about to say something but Olivia kept talking, "now you can take the offer, get out of this place, and become the lead consultant for Fringe Division. Or I can have Peter come in here and torture you until we get the information we need."

Fauxlivia's face went blank, "he wouldn't do it," She said harshly and assuredly.

"Are you so sure about that? Because I can guarantee he would," Olivia spoke darkly, taking another step closer. Fauxlivia didn't say anything. Olivia suddenly lightened up, "Well, I've given you the offer. You can take it or leave it. I'll give you some time to think it over," Olivia turned and walked back towards the door. It buzzed open and Olivia began to leave.

"Wait," Fauxlivia snapped. Olivia froze in the doorway, "I'll do it."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and smiled. Her alternate had been easier to crack than she'd thought.

* * *

An hour later the two of them were in an office looking room with Broyles. Olivia sat down in front of her alternate across the table, sliding a stack of papers towards her, "this is your contract to work with Fringe Division. It states that, under the terms of your release, you will be on parole for the first year and have to reside with a Fringe Agent. We have yet to decide who to place you with. Within that first year, you will work exclusively with Fringe Division, but not Massive Dynamic. All communications with them will go through me or Peter. You are not to contact or return to the other side and for the first six months you will be under the supervision of your designated Fringe Agent at all times." Olivia explained, then held out a pen, "Sign it."

Fauxlivia glared at Olivia for a second then snatched the pen, signing away on the document.

Broyles stepped up to the table placing a legal folder down, "This is your new Identity. Olive Dunham. In this folder are your driver's license, ID, passport, and a Fringe issue credit card, as well as all the details you'll need to know that are different from your real life. Learn it, live it become it. Of course we already know you're good at that."

Fauxlivia pulled the file over to her and stared at the contents inside.

"Now go get dressed. We have to go," Olivia ordered her.

Fauxlivia stepped into another room with a conference table. On it was a stack of clothes, a pair of shoes and socks and an ear cuff, which she hadn't realized they had on this side.

* * *

She went over to the clothes and looked at them. She fingered the black fabric of the Fringe Division shirt. In white on the left breast it said: **Olive Dunham Chief Consultant**, with the Fringe Division logo underneath it. The same one as they had on her side. She realized then that this was her new life. This side would become hers and she wouldn't get to go home.

Not that she would, she didn't tell anyone that her life had ended when she attempted to save her son from his homicidal, insane and sociopathic grandfather…who would even believe she had switched sides half way into her pregnancy when she realized what he had been planning to do with the baby boy that she had loved but lost to his own genetics.

Peter clearly hated her not that she could blame him…the hardest part was that she had loved him but that love had disappeared when he said he felt nothing for her. She didn't know if he had begun something with her alternate and personally she wondered…after all in the life she now had, the woman was her damn twin sister who she was separated by at birth and eventually changed her name as an adult, unaware of the name she had chosen. If she had to see Peter and the other Olivia together she might find herself wanting to die…they had shared a son that he so adamantly denied but turned around and paid for the funeral under a different name: James Lincoln Dunham. He hadn't allowed his own son to carry his name.

First thing she was going to do once she got her agent in charge was to buy hair dye, she hated the gold locks and of course she would have to cut her bangs as they had grown. Her alternate had let her bangs remain, they were swept to the side instead of sitting on her brow…that intrigued her a bit on why her alternate had kept them.

* * *

She changed and found Olivia waiting outside, she'd have to go by Liv apparently so not to confuse them but how could they not be confused…they were practically the same person.

"We're going to Fringe Division, stay silent and stay with me…do you understand?"

She nodded, "of course Olivia."

"This could be an issue."

Liv smiled, "I go by Liv if it helps."

* * *

They arrived at Fringe Division and immediately they got stares…twin Dunhams, who wouldn't stare. Olivia kept moving and she stayed with her, Broyles was behind her…making sure she didn't try anything. They entered the Central Operations Center and Liv found herself in her own world for a few moments.

Agents wore cargo pants and Fringe shirts, guns on their thighs and cuff on their ears…the room was the same as was desks and offices. The screen was huge and obviously a target map. She noticed one agent at the board and she stopped…Lincoln Lee stood by there.

"Lee what did I miss?"

He chuckled as Olivia asked, "you Sunshine missed nothing, unless of course you count Bishop's big lecture on quantum stability." He turned, "okay maybe you did miss something because there are two of you."

"Lincoln may I introduce my alternate from the other side, officially my long lost twin sister to the public. Olive Dunham…you'll be her agent, Broyles will brief you on what has to be done in about five minutes."

"Lee, my office!"

Lincoln chuckled, "oh Boss you think I'm so special you just had to rat me to the principal…I'd kiss you but then I'd only loose the family jewels."

"Married woman Lincoln." She held up her hand where her engagement ring and wedding band sat, "I'd murder you."

He covered his heart, "I feel so touched," he turned to leave and she spoke after him.

"Like your ego is suffering you ass."

He chuckled, "I just thought I was wicked."

"You're not wicked Lincoln, you just pretend really, really well." She smirked and moved on, turning to find Liv looking around. "Come on, your desk is this way."

* * *

She followed Olivia to a desk that was in the same place as hers on the other side, "this is mine…it's exactly where the other was?"

"I tried to make it as much the same as I could, both for you and for Fringe Division…Lincoln's not the same as Lincoln over there but he's also the same…like me and you, alike but different."

She sat down, "I just want one thing…I want to know where my son is buried."

"I'll have Lincoln take you and if you check your desk you'll find your bag and hair dye inside."

Liv checked and smiled, "why?"

"I may hate you for what you did to me and Peter but I don't hate you as a person…I lived your life and I can't hate you for what you wanted to do to save that world. Clean slate," she held out her hand and her alternate took it.

"Clean slate, so…no gun?"

Olivia shook her head, "consultants aren't allowed to carry guns, sorry…you'll find a new hobby." She pulled out a small MP3 player from her pocket. "U2 and Coldplay." She held it out; ear buds were wrapped around the device. "It tends to get loud."

"Thanks Olivia."

* * *

"Hey Bishop, get your ass back here this instant…I swear if you don't I will shoot you."

Both Olivia and Liv chuckled as they knew it was Peter who was in trouble, they looked up to see Peter walking over casually in his cargo pants, FD shirt, jacket and acting as if nothing was wrong. Amy was behind him covered in a mess.

"You owe me a new uniform," she groaned and left for the locker room.

Both looked at him as he walked over, Olivia eyed him. "What was that about?"

"Walter decided he needed help and she walked in when the compound exploded, I warned her not to enter when the red light was on…she wants me to talk to him when we followed protocol and had the light on." He chuckled, "you should have seen it…her expression was priceless."

"Monitor?" Olivia looked at him and he handed her a small device. "Go get her a new uniform, that's an order…use your charm if you have to in order to get Gear to hand it over but I won't have my agents shooting other agents."

He chuckled, "and if I disobey?"

"Now Bishop or you get babysitting duty of Walter for a week."

He pressed his ear cuff, "this is Peter Bishop, can I offer you a lovely…" he began walking away and then put a thumbs up in the air.

"Wow…and I thought he was a sweetheart." Liv looked at her desk, "seems he's just a pain in the ass."

"It grows on you." Olivia looked at her, "when Lincoln gets out he'll take over…I have to go."

* * *

Liv went in search of Olivia a few hours later and finally found her office, she caught a picture perfect scene from outside the window. Olivia was holding a baby girl that could be no older than three months, the baby was laughing and Olivia was throwing her in the air and catching her.

"Cute huh," she turned to see Lincoln, "I have to go with you everywhere but the locker room and bathroom, get used to it Dunham. Caitlin Elizabeth Bishop…cute as a button but a pain in the ass as far as kids go…guess that's a mix of mom and dad." He laughed, "of course if mom and dad keep this up there will be another Bishop on the way…you can't be in the same room as them…you get all mushy. Speak of the devil."

Peter entered from the other door and immediately took the baby before kissing Olivia, he put the baby down and pulled Olivia to him, hands in her hair and back pocket as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his before smiling off to the side as he whispered in her ear. Eventually pulling away, Peter took her hand and looked at the wedding band before speaking and kissing her chastely again.

Olivia chuckled as he pulled the baby into his arms and held her, the little girl giggled and laughed at her father. Eventually she grabbed at his nose and he kissed her hand before handing her off to Olivia, kissing both their heads and touched his ear cuff before leaving.

* * *

Liv turned her back to the solid wall beside the window and looked down, Lincoln eyed her. "What's wrong?"

"Guess you never heard the full story about what happened."

"Oh that you slept with Bishop and pretended to be her…yeah I heard the story, hell I read the reports. The only thing that no one knew was that you fell in love with him during the mission right…had his kid. Olivia said you wanted to go to the cemetery…want to go after work."

"Actually I could use a drink; I suppose it's time I start learning how to throw back shots."

Lincoln chuckled, "if you're anything like Olivia I'm not buying, she can drink a drunk under the table and still be sober." She looked at him, "just wait till we have a team night, you won't believe your eyes."

"I've had only wine."

"Consider me buying then…Olivia right?"

"Olive but you can call me Liv."

* * *

He chuckled, "this is going to be one hell of a partnership…I like you already, now all the juicy details on the differences between me and the other guy…I have to know."

They walked back towards Central Operations as she told him and from the hall Olivia smiled, she'd known her alternate was by the window watching the entire time, but the woman needed the truth of what was around her.

"You know what Cait?" She looked at the baby, "I think she's gonna to be fine."

Note: Part in which Olivia makes a deal with her alternate was contributed by Caithrine Glidewell.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know...but yeah Olivia and Liv find themselves becoming like twin sisters in the next chapter much to Peter's dismay.


	16. Truth of Reality

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Two weeks later, of which was spent in Washington DC with their Fringe Division there, Peter entered the Central Operations Center to try to find Olivia and he did but not the one he was looking for. The now red head was laughing with Amy and Lincoln over something.

"You're kidding?"

She shook her head, "no…Lincoln decides he wants to run after me when I clearly said I was going upstairs to read and trips on his face…it was a five on a ten scale…he didn't land on his feet but he did flip."

Amy laughed and shook her head, "not as bad when he first started training, this guy could tell you anything about physics and nothing about combat…just the simple stuff but during our Vortex training he goes rushing in like a cowboy screaming 'take that Newton' and popped it before running out screaming like a little girl that we're all going to die."

"Newton?"

"Isaac Newton, what Newton are you thinking about?"

She chuckled, "don't worry about it…I hope you got it on camera."

Amy moved around the desk and began working before bringing up a feed, "here it is, now watch this."

Lincoln tried to move, "now hold on a moment here."

"Nope," Liv pushed him back and Amy did to, both watching it and laughing, "wow and I thought my guy was in need of counseling."

Lincoln looked at her, "I am your guy or do you mean the other guy because that's just insulting. Break my heart why don't you Liv…because I'd die a happy man if you were the one to break my heart."

* * *

"Men!" Amy chuckled, "can't live with them…"

"Certainly can't live with them period." Olivia walked over, "what joke did I miss?"

Amy smiled, "Lincoln's cowboy-little girl routine at Vortex training, I was just showing Liv how much of a pain in the ass he is."

"That makes two out of two," Olivia chuckled, "although our guy could be worse then Lincoln over there…Negative Matter Rings and all."

Liv groaned, "he did that with you too…how many times?"

"Five but only in excess because we actually had a case with Negative Matter Rings."

"Yeah I read the report…Joshua Rose and he broke his brother out of amber. You called him on it and went in, the twin brothers exchanged places didn't they?"

Olivia nodded, "but I let it go…he was in Amber far too long and in need of his family."

"Hey we're going out for drinks later around nine," Lincoln looked at her, "I'm getting this girl used to the taste of Bourbon which is less expensive then you and whiskey…anyways, why don't you drop the little angel off with your sister and grab Peter, join us of course none of us are buying."

Amy nodded, "I'd like to keep my paycheck thank you, she can drink a drunk under the table and still come out sober…I have no idea how that happens."

* * *

"Guess who." Peter put his hands over Olivia's eyes and she smiled.

"Hmm, well since my husband is in Washington DC and my boss isn't this playful and my partners are all around me…I guess that leaves my ex…it's been a while Lucas, how'd you get past security."

"Oh now that is just a kick to the gut, my ego was deflated in seconds." Peter turned her around and looked at her, "thanks Sweetheart, I really appreciate it."

"Call me Sweetheart one more time, I'd really like that." She smiled and hugged him, "I missed you."

He hugged her and kissed her head. "I missed you too." Peter kissed her and Olivia leaned in, he pulled her close.

"Oh God!" Amy groaned, "I'm getting out of here before I lose my lunch that I haven't even eaten yet."

"Me too, I can't watch this again. Come on Liv, let's get some lunch."

Liv rolled her eyes, "good idea, Chinese…I'm buying."

"Sounds great, let's go."

They all left and Peter chuckled, pulling back. "I guess I owe you for you winning that bet that she'd be over me as soon as she met Lincoln."

"Maybe, we have drinks tonight with them…I'm going to try to get Broyles to come so we drop Cait off at Rachel's at seven and meet them at nine."

* * *

They sat around later that evening and Amy asked about transportation on the other side, which lead to a story of a traffic jam that happened every day on the Nixon Parkway, which lead to Liv and Olivia sharing a story over it. The two women ended up laughing much to everyone's shock.

"And then Lincoln decided to swerve around the officer only to be arrested…a Fringe agent arrested on the Nixon Parkway…you can imagine what was said." Olivia smiled and Liv shook her head.

"He did that again, he always swerves that cop…the guy begged the woman once, even offering dinner at an expensive restaurant but still got the ticket. Did he bribe her again?"

"Coffee, like he'd have any." Olivia chuckled, "I mean you'd be lucky to find a bean anywhere in New York."

* * *

Liv shook her head, "thank God for the small mercies of this world."

"I did like the barrage travel though."

"Flights are less comfortable though on it, of course if you even tried to take a lunar shuttle you were in for sardines in a can."

Olivia nodded, "two by two seats I remember…God I can't imagine…why would someone take their girlfriend to the moon?"

"Got me, they'd have to be suicidal or suicidal. Of course the case actually had to deal with a fuel leak due to an event…that was fun."

* * *

Amy and Peter looked at each other and finally she spoke, "okay this is beyond strange…no offense to you two but you are supposed to hate each other…like seriously hate each other, pull guns and fight each other type of hate."

They laughed, "been there…"

"Done that, she won." Liv looked at Olivia, "you hit me with a lamp and tied me up before raiding my apartment."

"You would have done the same."

"True, but I did end up knocking you out eventually…fire fight by the Opera House."

Olivia nodded, "can we stay away from that topic?"

"Please and thank you, honestly I read the reports and I wanted to kill the man…I just didn't have time."

* * *

Peter shook his head, "okay I must be drunk, my wife and my ex, who are essentially the same person and who essentially should hate each other are agreeing and acting like twin sisters…I'm drunk." He pushed his shot away and placed his head on his arms.

"Square root of 3,000?"

"54.7722558." Peter looked at Olivia, "okay maybe I'm not that drunk but I'm hallucinating."

Olivia chuckled, "best way to tell if he's drunk is ask him the square root of a number in the thousands…if he tells you the correct answer he's not."

"And you've memorized them all?"

"I have four I use and I memorized the answers to each, one look at a number and I remember it forever."

"Remind me to tell any Olivia Dunham never to impersonate you, I can speak from expirence it was hell." Liv took a shot of Burbon before making a face and shook her head.

"Being you was easy."

She looked at her, "you were brainwashed…of course it was easy."

"I was me for two weeks, it was a breeze…no one knew except for Broyles."

* * *

Liv shook her head, "Lincoln I'm ready to go home…I'm tired after running after that bastard Jamison today. I haven't ran like that in months or shot a gun, my hands are itching for one."

"Still no." Olivia looked at her, "maybe in a few months…it took Peter four years."

"And you think I don't know the reason for that…he's got a trigger finger not to mention a temper that rivals a lion."

Olivia nodded, "that's true, night."

"Night." She pulled on her coat and grabbed the keys, Lincoln was behind her slightly drunk and she held his arm. "Some overseer you are, if you're drunk you can't watch me. You're just as bad as the Lincoln Lee I knew."

"Get me his number, I'll thank him."

"Shut up."

* * *

They left and Amy followed eventually, Olivia looked at Peter and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Talk to me."

"It's just strange seeing you two together…not at odds but laughing and joking, I never thought I'd see the day."

Olivia kissed his cheek, "she's hurt because of what Walternate planned to do…we both know she wouldn't have come unless he planned to hurt the baby. She then turns around and loses her son and is locked away…I know what it's like to go through that Peter. Ever since this war started we've been enemies but we've shared experiences and I think that's what gives us this sister type bond we're forming. Would you rather we fight each other?"

"Yes."

"Not going to happen; besides…she's me so I have to give her a chance."

"You're insane but I love you anyways." He kissed her, "let's go home…with Rachel watching Cait we can have the night to ourselves."


	17. New Future, Old Friends, Same Enemy

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Six months, it took six months before hell broke loose…so to speak. The strangeness of Fringe Division didn't get any stranger and of course the bonds of the team were different than before.

Liv had officially been accepted to the team and could honestly reply that Olivia was her twin sister on some accounts. They spoke like friends more than enemies and although Peter was civil, he was wary of the woman…after all the woman had done damage that couldn't be undone with a simple 'I'm sorry' but they got along as much as possible.

Lincoln was dating Liv, which wasn't hard to believe and they were going on a happy four months together. He had fallen in love with her just like his alternate had…Olivia theorized that like she belonged with Peter, her alternate belonged with Lincoln…her theory of being born in the wrong universe once again confirmed.

Olivia and Liv had managed to talk their men into a double date much to their surprise. The four went out to dinner at an Italian restaurant and enjoyed it.

* * *

"So Mr. I'm-Perfect here decides to fix the washer." Liv looked at Lincoln, "turning off the entire water supply in the process, I'm in the middle of a shower and he hears his name being screamed…he thinks I've hurt myself only to have a bar of soap hit him when he walks in without knocking."

"It hurt too," Lincoln eyed her, "what is with you Dunham women and throwing things, I mean she got upset at Peter and slammed a door in his face…gave him a bloody nose."

Liv chuckled, "I'd have loved to have seen that."

"That was my first day, of course she had me thrown before I realized what was really going on. I mean serious Olivia, telling me your scientist knocked you up because you had to find new ways of making sure he doesn't bore you then introducing the guy's father as your scientist…my mind was going places it didn't want to go."

"What?" Peter looked at Olivia and she leaned back with a smile. "Why would you even do that?"

* * *

Olivia looked at Liv and they began laughing, both knowing the reason behind it. Both men were perplexed as usual when it came to their silent agreement before laughing.

"Because if you knew the other Lincoln and the fact this guy his almost like him, you'd understand that you just had to play the joke."

"You had to, you couldn't not do it." Liv smiled and shook her head, "do you remember that time he played the joke on Charlie or is that memory gone?"

"I barely remember anything of your life anymore, tell me again."

Liv leaned in, "so Charlie is always going on that the worms are actually…"

"Arachnids," Olivia chuckled, "that I do remember…you or Lincoln would always ask about the worms then he'd say they're not worms and you'd all say that they were arachnids."

"So anyways, Lincoln gets this fake marriage certificate that looks real and lays it on Charlie's desk so everyone sees before he arrives. When he gets in, they congratulate him on getting married. He's like 'I didn't get married, I don't even have a girlfriend' and everyone was like 'we saw the certificate' and Lincoln slaps his back saying 'told you dude, you needed to tie the knot but never thought you'd marry one of your own worms' and all hell broke loose."

Olivia laughed and sat back, "what name did Lincoln put down for the bride?"

"Rach Sanid…which is an anagram for…"

They both spoke, "arachnids."

Peter rolled his eyes and Lincoln shook his head, "seriously…I have the urge to brainwash you both into thinking you're enemies again. This is worse than you with Peter and that's gross to watch."

* * *

Olivia's cuff went off and she touched it, "Olivia Bishop…understood, we'll be right there."

She stood up and looked at them, Liv eyed her. "What class?"

"Class One, we need to get to Fringe Division quickly." She threw her alternate the keys, "you drive the fastest."

They were on their way immediately and all holding on as Liv drove, she drove the fastest but the most reckless, taking sharp turns and sidewalks if she had to. Of course they did arrive in record time, Amy was talking as the tracker was locating the event.

"That was fast, guess Liv was driving." She looked at them, "it's in New York but it's hard to locate."

"Seattle, Washington, Boston too…multiple Class One." One of the techs looked at them, "multiple crossings, we're gonna breach."

"Operation Amber?"

Olivia looked at the tech that suggested it, "that's only a last resort; we have options at the moment. Target the locations and have teams access, we have teams in all areas."

"Events are dissipating, calming…gone." The main tech looked at her, "they lasted only ten minutes but that's enough for something to come through."

Peter looked up from where he was, "I've located the exact location by studying seismic activity…let's get a bird's eye view, satellite."

"Satellite access granted," Lincoln looked at them, "bringing up footage from event time and viewing…all four cities and places."

* * *

They watched as one moment, all the same time but in different parts of the country four men stepped through. Liv looked at one and her stomach dropped. "Frank, what is he doing here?"

"And Lincoln and Charlie."

Peter looked at the last man, "Walternate, what the hell is that bastard doing here?"

"He's here for my son," Liv looked at him, "he doesn't know he died."

James had stopped being Peter's son within her mind not long after she began working at Fringe Division and witnessed Peter with her alternate. He was just her son and even when James was spoken of, he was never referred to as Peter's again.

"Track his movements, use the energy scope…target the energy from the other side."

* * *

Half the day was spent working and finally they tracked down all four men…teams said they had three of the four…the only one who had escaped was Walternate and he was the most dangerous.

Transport would bring them to Boston's Fringe Division and Olivia would interrogate them, the wait had everyone on edge as they spent it tracking Walternate but also waiting. The next day the transports arrived and Olivia decided to take it by storm…three men and three interrogations. She'd take Lincoln, Peter would take Frank and Amy would take Charlie…they didn't know how that would turn out but they hoped it went well.

* * *

Olivia entered the room and looked at Lincoln, she stood by the door and he sat up, starring at her. "Are you my Olivia or this side's?"

"Why are you here Lincoln?"

"Just answer the question and I'll talk…which are you or is she locked away like some animal?"

Olivia knocked on the door twice and it opened, Liv walked in and crossed her arms as she starred at Lincoln. "She asked a question, why are you here Lincoln?"

He stood up but the chains on his wrists stopped him from moving, "Liv we've been worried…we realized what happened and what you did. We came to look for you and the baby…we were trying to warn you of him crossing over. I swear on your life and you know I'd never swear on your life…the man is on a vengeance mission. Charlie and I figured we could split up, Frank is with us…we told him everything and needless to say he'd upset he turned you away not knowing the truth."

* * *

Olivia turned and her alternate turned as well, both began whispering. "He's telling the truth."

"I know, the question is what to do with him."

Liv eyed her twin, "we keep him here for now…we should see what Charlie and Frank have to say."

* * *

They went to viewing to find Peter standing across from Frank, the doctor was starring holes into Peter, on the other side Charlie was talking to Amy and explaining everything. Liv went to the window with Frank and watched. Finally Frank spoke to Peter and it was not what they expected.

"Where's Olivia?"

"Which one…the one from your world or the one from my world?" Peter folded his arms and looked at the man. "I may hate her for some reasons but I will protect them both from whatever the Secretary has planned."

"Like I don't want to either…I was going to marry her till I found out." He shook his head but looked back, "she was pregnant with your kid…your fucking kid and she looked me in the eye and said yes."

Peter looked at him, "James is dead so Liv and I are no longer connected in any way, in fact I married her alternate…my Olivia. She's here, alive and working…happy with her life so you need to go back to your world."

"I can't…" Frank looked down, "we barely escaped, the Secretary's plan backfired…in his attempt to send nuclear bombs over he failed and four went off in the US over there…everyone is dead from the radiation cloud. We came to warn you since he planned to cross over before it was too late…we tried to get to separate locations and managed to, we figured four locations we had a better chance to find Liv and warn her."

"You failed, because he's here."

Frank looked up and eyed him, "I want to see Liv…I have to tell her something."

Peter eyed him, "only if she wants to."

Olivia looked at Liv, "he cares even if he doesn't show it."

* * *

Liv shook her head, "so he destroyed my world…and now he's going to destroy this world too. Frank wouldn't lie…my world is gone, I guess we need to find the bastard and kill him…although I want the pleasure of doing it."

"That I think we can agree to." Olivia smiled, "I think it's time you earned your gun."

Liv eyed her, "what are we going to do with the boys?"

"Charlie I'm keeping," Olivia chuckled, "we need Charlie…Frank and Lincoln I'm not sure about yet."

"I should talk to Frank."

Olivia touched her alternate's shoulder, "maybe if we both went in there it would be better."

"Yeah."

* * *

Peter was about to leave when the door opened and Olivia walked in and shut the door, she looked at Frank and he stared at her. "Liv?"

"Olivia Bishop, it's good to see you Frank…someone wants to see you." She opened the door and let Liv in, she walked in and looked at Frank before looking at the two beside her.

"Can you give us a minute?"

* * *

Olivia nodded and touched her arm, pulling on Peter's wrist to pull him out. Liv shut the door and leaned against it. "Liv?"

"You didn't care…for all you knew I could have been raped and wanted to say nothing about it. You didn't ask, you just didn't care." She turned around and looked at Frank, "well James is dead…he died at birth from breathing complications. Do you know where I was after he died…in a prison cell, the father that didn't want him paid for his burial…that should have been your job Frank. You should have fought to protect me from the madman that wanted to use my son; you should have been the father he needed even though his life was short lived. It was a mission, nothing more and yes I did get pregnant but at least I accepted what was before me…I didn't know when I accepted your proposal and if I had, I would have told you."

"Liv…"

She dug in her pocket and pulled out the ring she had carried to the other side as a reminder; she had retrieved it from her belongings before seeing Frank. Placing it on the table she looked at him, "I'm sorry but I need someone I can rely on…who can accept me faults and all, you can't do that but the man I'm with now can. I loved you but you didn't love me enough. Goodbye Frank."

She stood up and walked to the door, "why did he want the baby, tell me that at least?"

"To do what he did to our world but instead to this world…James was the key to ending this universe." She looked at him, "he planned to kill him…I can't say anymore because of legalities tied to my freedom but my son was going to be responsible for billions of deaths if I didn't keep him safe…I guess it's a good thing he died, no mother wants that on her conscious."

* * *

Liv left and walked outside, she leaned against the wall and broke down for a moment, warm arms enfolded her and she knew the scent immediately as Lincoln…her Lincoln, from the world she had come to see as her home.

"It's going to be okay baby," he kissed her head and looked at her, "I promise it'll be okay."

She wiped her eyes, "he just didn't love me enough…he didn't care about me or James, he just walked out of that hospital room as if I was nothing."

"You aren't nothing," he pulled her chin up, "you're someone who lost everything she had and found it all again in a new place. This is your universe now, this is your life…your job, you have me and a sister and a brother-in-law who happens to be your ex and one day you'll have kids but right now you're just living your life as best as possible."

* * *

She smiled and looked away, blushing before looking back at him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He smiled and leaned down, kissing her and she giggled as she turned away. She stopped when she looked over his shoulder to see the other Lincoln coming out in cuffs no doubt to transport…he stopped and looked at her.

Lincoln turned and saw who she was looking at, Olivia touched his arm. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he kissed her head and left; Liv walked over and looked at the Lincoln before her.

Lincoln nodded, "so…another me?"

"Yeah, he was my assigned control agent but it turned into something more…I mean Peter was already married when I came back, pointless there and they are so deep in love its insane. Trust me you don't want to be in the room with them when they start up."

"Agent Dunham we need to proceed." The agent looked at her and Liv nodded, "this way."

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight Liv turned to see Charlie being lead out in cuffs as well, he groaned and looked at her. "Hey Liv, think you can get ahold of the…"

She held up a needle and smiled, "one moment." Liv injected him and patted his arm, "thank Olivia not me, she remembered you have to dose every twelve hours."

"So two of you, are you fighting or getting along because that's be one hell of a fight?"

Liv chuckled, "we're like sisters now."

"And Bishop?"

She shrugged, "he married her before I arrived, they have a nine month old daughter named Caitlin."

"So he knocked her up too?"

"Yep," Liv chuckled, "but trust me…it's all real between them. We're trying to get you clearance to work here so just hang in there. It's not bad if you don't cause trouble…I've been where you're going so just keep Lincoln and Frank out of trouble and you'll do fine. We'll even get rid of the worms for you; they did it here already so they'll do it again."

"Have you forgotten? They aren't worms…"

"They're arachnids." Both Olivia and Liv spoke, Olivia walked over and looked at them.

"Good to see you again Charlie…heard about the marriage, how's Mrs. Francis doing?"

He rolled his eyes, "haha…that's not even funny."

Both began laughing, "actually it is," Liv looked at Olivia, "told you he never lived it down…that or the knock to the head."

"How is your head by the way, I hope the bottle wasn't too much. You know what she told you before…one day it's going to go to your head."

"Oh you two think you are so funny…well news flash, this is freaking me out…there are two of you and I can only handle one."

* * *

Olivia smiled, "aww…and here I missed you, guess I shouldn't…I'll be fine with my partners and husband…you can enjoy your little cell. See if I pull strings for you now."

"Speaking of husbands." Liv turned to see Peter coming over with a folder, "hey there, so what do we have?"

"We have a release form already, Olivia called the president personally and got Charlie released…Lincoln and Frank are still in the works." Peter handed her the file, it was thick and Liv chuckled.

"Oh I remember this day…best day of my life…not. Come on Charlie, let's get these signed."

Olivia looked at Peter, "thank you."

"Oh anything for you." She blushed and looked down, smirking. Peter leaned in and kissed her, of which she deepened it and Liv groaned.

"I'm going to lose my lunch." She took Charlie's arm and headed towards the room again. "Hey Olivia, keys."

* * *

Olivia pulled back and dug into her pocket, throwing her alternate the keys. Charlie rolled his eyes as they entered the room and pointed.

"That was disgusting."

"I know, we have this thing around here called 'Code Bishop' and everyone looks away to save their lunch. They never do anything sexual at the office but it looks like they do, a simple kiss or look between them is like they are stripping and having sex in the middle of the entire division."

Charlie shook his head, "not an image I wanted."

Liv chuckled, "neither do we…we're just waiting for the announcement that she's pregnant again, hasn't happened in the last six months but we're just waiting."

* * *

A/N: Next they deal with Walternate...or he deals with them, its complicated. Also a twist for the epilogue and you all know how much I like time travel...it is but it isn't...you'll understand.


	18. Protecting Family

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

That evening, Peter looked at Olivia as they got ready for bed…Caitlin was in her lap playing with a toy as Olivia read her a book.

"And Pooh sat with his pot of honey after a long adventure in the Hundred Acre Woods and enjoyed his meal." Olivia closed the book, "the end." She kissed Caitlin's head and smiled as Peter sat down on the bed, "You want to put her to bed?"

"Sounds like something Daddy can do," he kissed Olivia and smiled, he touched Caitlin's cheek. "I want to keep her in here with us tonight; until he's caught I don't want her out of our sight."

Olivia nodded, "okay."

Caitlin looked at them and curled into Olivia, Peter chuckled and looked at her. "What's wrong baby girl?"

* * *

Seconds later they heard a loud crash and banging, Olivia went to grab her gun but Caitlin began to cry. Peter tried to move was unable, he hit some type of force field that surrounded them. They both looked at Caitlin, realizing she had sensed the danger and trapped them in a protective case.

It didn't take but a few moments before the door was opened and they looked up to see Walternate standing there with a man who was no doubt a shapeshifter.

"Hello Son."

Peter narrowed his eyes, "I'm not your son."

Walternate looked at Olivia and then at Caitlin, she whimpered and curled into her mother more. "She's beautiful but I was sure it was a boy."

* * *

Olivia held her daughter closer and Caitlin finally let out a wail…causing the shapeshifter to burst into flames. The forcefield grew and the force threw Walternate back into the wall.

_Aunt Olive know, she come._ The tiny telepathic voice of their daughter was heard for the first time. _Bad man no hurt anymore._

Walternate stood up and looked at them, he smirked in arrogance. "Perfect, she's much more then I believed she would be." He hit the force field and it didn't fail, finally pulling out a weapon, Peter moved and covered both Olivia and Caitlin but didn't feel a shot…it bounced off the forcefield and ricocheted across the room. He fired a second and third and a fourth before a voice was heard.

* * *

"Put the weapon down now." Walternate turned to see Liv standing in the doorway, Olivia and Peter looked up to see her with her gun. She looked at them, "I got it from the hiding place under your car seat…I owe you new windows but I knew you wouldn't mind."

Peter shook his head and she nodded, looking back at Walternate. The man eyed her, "you let a stranger raise your child?"

"No because that little girl isn't mine, my son died at birth due to breathing complications. Caitlin is their daughter and if anything to me…she's my niece so leave her the hell alone, I'll die to protect them…every last person in this world. You destroyed ours; you won't destroy my family or my new home."

* * *

Walternate looked at her, "Olivia things had to be done…it was unfortunate but you know the war…"

"There is no war, there never was…just in your sociopathic mind…you planned on using my son in that device, which would kill him. You never knew I was working behind you, the moment I knew I used everything I had because you gave me all resources to come back over. Your scientists failed to lock the doors one night so I used the tank to cross and made my way to Massive Dynamic…you should have never recorded the procedures you did on Olivia." She eyed him, "and my name is Olive…not Olivia."

"You must stop this."

"Boss, permission to shoot?" She looked at Olivia, "awaiting your orders."

"Kill him." Olivia turned her daughter into her chest and watched as her alternate/sister shot the man who had caused them all pain.

It happened with a flash, the gun went off and seconds later nothing was what it was…was it the end or only the beginning?

* * *

A/N: There you go...now the epilogue.


	19. Timelines, One the Same and One New

Destined

Spoilers: All Seasons, mainly 6B and Subject 13 promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Olivia woke up and looked around; the sounds of crying were the normal for the night…children were afraid. She crept out of her assigned room, pulling on her coat and headed to the small library…she found a map and looked at it.

**1725 Oakland Ave.**

She traced her finger from the daycare to the address and found it was a long ways but worth the walk, she ran back to her room and pulled on her shoes and grabbed her flashlight.

She walked and walked, following the map with her flashlight…she stopped halfway there because in the middle of the road was Peter, he smiled at her as she smiled at him.

"Peter!"

"Livia!"

* * *

They ran to each other and hugged, "you remember don't you…he said we'd never remember but I remember…why do we remember?"

"I don't know but they can't separate us…no matter what they do. I saw my father watching the videos…they're gonna separate us tomorrow but we can't let them."

She nodded, "we have to fight…we have to at least remember."

Peter smiled and took her hand, "you're my best friend."

"And you're mine…always and forever."

"Always and forever."

* * *

The screams were heard throughout the daycare as the two friend and destined loves were separated, Olivia screamed and so did Peter.

"Don't forget me, please don't forget me." She looked at him and he nodded.

"Don't forget me either Livia…don't forget me either."

That was the last they saw of each other for the next thirteen years when they met in a hotel.

* * *

Olivia Dunham stared at the photo of Peter Bishop, the name felt familiar to her but she doubted she ever even met a criminal like him. She looked up to see him and walked over.

"Peter Bishop? I'm Olivia Dunham with the FBI."

He accepted her hand and as soon as their hands met it was if time stood still, she smiled and he did too.

"Peter…"

"Livia…"

Flashbacks came and went of childhood and of another life, the beauty of life together…one they had forgotten till they met again…a destined meeting for a destined life.

* * *

Two lifetimes, two timelines…one they go through hardships and another life is different.

**In one they fell in love earlier…after her trip to the other side and near death he said he loved her.**

The other they let it grow and never said anything till the loss of their child.

In one they crossed for each other because he ran, knowing he was not of that world.

**The other they knew so he had no reason to run, instead staying for her.**

**In one they never had betrayal because it was always her…no other was for him.**

The other there was betrayal but they overcame it and lived on, creating happiness.

In one they had alternates working with them, becoming family despite how insane it would seem.

**The other they never had to deal with insanity of another universe, except for the fact he was from one.**

**In one there was no need, it was behind the scenes for the rest of its existence.**

The other Fringe Division went public, working to seal away the entrances to another world.

In one they had four children, three survived and all had some form of abilities.

**The other they had four children and all survived; none had abilities by a stroke of luck.**

**In one both worlds survived because Newton was killed soon after he was discovered.**

The other only one of the worlds survived because of one man's madness and need to destroy.

IN BOTH TIMELINES THEY ARE TOGETHER BECAUSE IT WAS DESTINY.

* * *

**Bold =New Timeline**

* * *

A/N: Thought I'd end it with a bit of mystery...there you go.


End file.
